Under the Sea
by Lolywonderland
Summary: L'océan est comme un miroir. Suzaku et Lelouch sont tous deux promis et hanté par un passé commun. L'un cherche à se rapprocher de l'océan, l'autre veut en sortir. Deux mondes bien différents et qui pourtant sont étroitement liés.
1. Chapitre I : La Tempête

**Titre : Under The Sea  
**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à CLAMP et au studio SUNRISE**

 **Cette FanFic n'a pas vraiment d'explication. Juste qu'un jour je me suis dis "Hey et si je faisais une histoire avec un Lulu en sirène ? XD". Voilà voilà tout va bien dans ma tête 8)**

* * *

 **Under The Sea**

\- Prologue -  


Depuis combien de temps était-il ici, seul, dans l'obscurité des Abysses ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Suzaku l'ignorait et cela lui importait peu. Il avait froid. Son corps était comme en apesanteur, et pourtant il se sentait lourd, dans un état léthargique. Et sa blessure n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Il n'avait plus la moindre force.

Il était en train de sombrer…

Suzaku n'avait pas de regret. Comment pouvait-il en avoir ? Il n'avait rien accompli en tant que prince. C'était là justement son _regret_. Son père le lui avait répété tellement de fois : un homme n'ayant rien accompli n'a aucun droit de regretter quoique ce soit. Jusque là, Suzaku s'était contenter de suivre le mouvement, tel était son éducation. Pourtant il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur son peuple, découvrir d'autres paysages, rencontrer de nouveaux visages… Le prince se sentait las. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : sombrer. Lentement. Doucement. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, se laissant bercer par l'immensité de l'océan. Pensant que son heure était enfin venu, au bord de l'évanouissement dû au manque d'oxygène, Suzaku rouvrit difficilement les yeux et la dernière chose qu'il vit en ce bas monde fût deux orbes violets, semblables à des améthystes, volant… ou plutôt nageant à son secours.

\- Chapitre I : La Tempête -

« Suzaku ! »

Le jeune prince se retourna à l'écoute de son nom. C'était Gino, l'un des chevaliers du palais et l'un de ses rares amis. Suzaku sourit en voyant le jeune homme.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul sur le pont ? Tout le monde est en train de faire la fête en bas. Continua le chevalier.

_J'avais envie de regarder l'océan. Et puis vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour festoyer.

_Tu plaisante ? Cette fête est en ton honneur ! Grâce à toi notre expédition a été un vrai succès ! !

_Tu exagère, Gino. »

Suzaku avait un regard amer. En vérité, il voulait profiter une dernière fois de ses moments de libertés avant de rentrer au palais. Il y a de cela plusieurs années, Suzaku n'était encore qu'un jeune prince, rêvant d'aventures et de découvertes. Et pourtant, depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais quitté le palais. Cela lui était interdit. Il en était sorti une fois, lors de son enfance. Le jeune homme s'en souvient encore.

Ce jour là, il s'était faufilé en douce dans une des cargaisons de nourritures pour se rendre en ville. Lors de son escapade, le jeune prince avait fait la rencontre d'un autre enfant de son âge, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Le petit garçon, qui était beaucoup plus petit que lui à l'époque, était déjà très beau. Il avait de beaux cheveux d'ébène, une peau blanche immaculée (et douce à n'en pas douter) et des yeux couleurs améthyste. Les deux enfants avaient discutés et joués longuement ensemble. Mais pour une quelconque raison, ils ne s'étaient pas donné leur nom. Lorsque Suzaku rentra au palais le soir venu, le petit prince avait été sévèrement réprimandé par son père. Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas le droit de sortir ? S'il devait un jour monter sur le trône, Suzaku se devait de connaître les besoins de son peuple ! Mais il n'en était rien. Depuis lors, Suzaku avait interdiction formelle de sortir hors des enceintes du palais. Il n'avait encore que 10 ans. Il n'a alors plus revu le petit garçon aux orbes violets et cette pensée l'avait attristé. Cet enfant avait été son premier et unique ami... sans doute ne le reverrait-il jamais.

9 années avaient passées depuis. Suzaku était devenu un homme. Fort, intelligent, beau qui plus est, il était une véritable source d'inspiration pour ses soldats, même au sein du personnel du palais. Non seulement pour sa maîtrise de l'épée mais aussi pour son courage. A de nombreuses reprises, le prince était venu en aide ou était intervenu en faveur d'un domestique ou d'un soldat. S'il devait un jour mené ses hommes au combat, nul doute qu'il les mènerait à la victoire. D'aucun donnerait sa vie pour leur prince. Mais Suzaku aspirait à autre chose : il voulait voir le monde. Le découvrir, le changer si nécessaire, rencontrer de nouveaux visages. En bref, il voulait vivre sa vie. Son père avait reconnu sa valeur en tant que soldat et l'avait nommé capitaine. Mais même cela Suzaku en était las. Au final, il n'était ni plus ni moins que la marionnette de son père. Impuissant. Seul…

« Suzaku ! »

Pour la seconde fois, Suzaku sursauta. Gino commençait à s'impatienter. Le jeune prince s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Le chevalier savait le jeune souverain rêveur et cela l'amusait parfois. Mais cette fois, il semblait vraiment préoccupé par quelque chose.

« Suzaku, tu écoute au moins ?

_Hein ? Euh, oui… » Le prince soupira. « Pardon Gino, je pensais à autre chose.

_Je vois ça. » Gino prit appuis sur la rambarde du navire. « A quoi penses-tu comme ça ? Tu es comme ça depuis qu'on a levé l'ancre.

_... Mon père veut me fiancer à une princesse. Mais je… je ne veux pas me marier par intérêt.

_Tu veux faire un mariage d'amour ? Ça n'existe que dans les contes, Suzaku. Les femmes de notre époque ne tombent plus amoureuses par amour mais par intérêt, crois-moi. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

_Mais je…

_Il s'agit avant tout de ton devoir, Suzaku. » Fît une voix grave.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Xing-Xe. C'était le précepteur de Suzaku. Un homme d'une profonde sagesse, respecter de tous y compris du roi lui-même. Il était comme un second père pour le prince, il le voyait davantage lui que le roi. Sa relation avec son père n'allait guère plus loin que celle d'un souverain et de son successeur. Ni plus ni moins. Xing-Xe s'avança et se joignit aux deux hommes. Suzaku avait le regard triste.

« Xing-Xe…

_Je comprends que cela ne t'enchante pas Suzaku. Tu es encore très jeune malgré ton parcours. Mais il s'agit de ton devoir. Tu te dois d'avoir une épouse de sang royale qui sera capable de te donner un héritier. C'est là le cycle de la vie, et la tâche qui t'incombe en tant que futur roi.

_Vous parlez d'une vie… Le prince s'apprêta alors à partir.

_Suzaku.

_Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. »

Sur ces mots, Suzaku quitta la compagnie des deux hommes pour déambuler sans but sur le pont du majestueux navire. C'était son premier voyage à bord du Lancelot, et probablement le dernier. Intrépide, puissant, capable d'écumer les 7 mers, sans jamais craindre aucune tempête. Il était la fierté de la famille royale et du Royaume tout entier. Enfant, Suzaku rêvait de naviguer un jour sur ce somptueux vaisseau, voyageant aux quatre coins du globe, le regard empli des merveilles qu'il lui serait offerte. Durant son voyage, il avait vu tellement de choses. Il voulait les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Car une fois que le navire sera rentré à bon port, plus jamais il n'en sortira.

Cette vie de privilège et de « bonheur » n'était rien d'autre que de l'emprisonnement.

Il ne voulait pas d'une telle vie. A quoi cela servait il d'être de sang royal si l'on ne pouvait être maître de son destin ? C'était ridicule ! Dans un élan de colère, le poing fermé de Suzaku vint frapper violemment le mat, avant que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse aussitôt. Le prince se dirigea finalement vers l'arrière du navire et perdit de nouveau son regard sur le vaste horizon. Il ne voulait penser à rien. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'on le laisse en paix.

Tout d'un coup, le vent se leva. Suzaku n'y prêta aucune attention. Jusqu'au moment où un éclair étincela dans le ciel nocturne. D'imposants nuages commencèrent à faire leur apparition, cachant égoïstement l'astre lunaire, éteignant ainsi l'unique lumière qui les guidait. Une tempête allait éclater.

Cette nuit là, la tempête n'avait rien de comparable à toutes celles qu'avait pu surmonter le Lancelot. Le vent soufflait, le tonnerre grondait, la pluie battait, et la mer était devenu extrêmement capricieuse et violente. Les hommes du navire tentèrent de garder le cap mais il était inutile de lutter contre Mère Nature. Suzaku était sur le pont, prêtant main-forte aux membres d'équipage, avec Gino et Xing-Xe. Soudain, un éclair plus puissant que les précédents vint frapper la grande voile et le mat principal. Le bois vola en éclat, blessant violemment et parfois mortellement les personnes alentour. Suzaku avait été touché par l'un des éclats. Une plaie béante commençait à se former dans son abdomen, lui faisant perdre une grande quantité de sang. En voulant se relever, le bateau se mit à tanguer plus fort. Le prince glissa sur le pont humidifié, se cognant violemment contre la rambarde. La puissance de l'impact fût telle que Suzaku brisa la barrière de bois, tombant par-dessus bord.

« SUZAKU ! » S'écrièrent Gino et Xing-Xe, avant de voir le prince sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'océan, désormais voué à une mort certaine, sans aucun espoir de survie.


	2. Chapitre II : Le Réveil

-Chapitre II : Le Réveil-

Suzaku ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Il papillonna de ses yeux verts émeraudes et recouvrit sa vue originelle. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le sable blanc, bercé par le son des vagues. Il était… en vie ? Le jeune prince se releva et laissa échapper une plainte de douleur. Elle était vivace. Suzaku ouvrit sa chemise ensanglantée et observa sa blessure. Il y avait un léger bandage dessus, imbibé de sang. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ? Il se souvenait avoir reçu un morceau de bois dans l'abdomen, puis d'être tombé à l'eau dans la tempête. Même s'il était un très bon nageur, il lui aurait été impossible de survivre dans ce déluge. C'était humainement impossible… Mais alors, qui l'avait sauvé ?

Etourdi par la douleur, Suzaku posa sa tête sur le sable chaud, écoutant le doux son des vagues et des oiseaux côtiers, la lumière du soleil réchauffant tout son être. Enfin bien que celui-ci ai été suffisamment confortable comme oreiller de fortune, il n'en allait pas de même pour le reste de sa personne. Voyons. Réfléchissons. A en juger les traces qu'il avait laissé, Suzaku avait été trainé jusque sur la plage et, sur son passage, le sable, ennemi aussi minuscule que vicieux, s'était faufilé entre les différentes couches de vêtements, mais également dans sa blessure. Ceci étant dit, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus si ce n'était attendre de l'aide.

Et d'ailleurs…

Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'il était dans l'eau ? Il l'ignorait. Mais une chose lui revenait en mémoire : deux perles violettes. Des yeux couleurs améthyste. Profonds, pures, envoûtants, tout simplement : magnifiques. Dans son enfance, Suzaku avait lu un grand nombre d'ouvrages concernant les légendes marines. L'une d'elles évoquaient des créatures à demi-humain, certaines volant au secours des naufragés, d'autres les entraînant dans les profondeurs des océans pour les dévorer. Comment s'appelaient ces créatures déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il repensa alors au petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré. Lui aussi avait des pupilles semblables aux pierres précieuses. Il se demandait ce qu'il était devenu... Il trouva cela étrange de penser à lui dans un moment pareil. Il mît cela sur le compte de la douleur.

Puis le prince entendit au loin des bruits de pas dans le sable. Des soldats du palais ? Ici ? Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'il comprit qu'il était échoué sur la petite plage aux abords du palais. Décidément l'explication de son sauvetage devenait de plus en plus floue et incompréhensible.

De retour au palais, Suzaku fût emmené d'urgence dans la salle des soins. Le docteur Lloyd, un imminent scientifique quelque peu excentrique et joviale, ainsi que son assistante, Cécil, traitèrent les blessures du prince. Forte heureusement pour lui, le bandage de fortune avait arrêté le saignement. Cependant la blessure était néanmoins sérieuse et par conséquent le jeune souverain devait garder le lit pendant quelques jours et ne pas sortir du palais. Si la blessure venait à se rouvrir, celle-ci risquait fort de devenir fatale pour le prince. Mais inutile de penser au pire. Le traitement terminé, Suzaku tourna sa tête vers le scientifique, appréciant au passage le confort et la chaleur du lit.

« Eh bien votre altesse, vous avez eu de la chance. Dit joyeusement le médecin. Beaucoup de chance même.

_Vous souvenez-vous de quelques chose, Majesté ? Enchaîna Cécil.

_Non je… je ne me souviens de rien. J'ignore même comment j'ai pu arriver sur la plage en vie.

_Eh bien, il semblerait que vous soyez aimé de Mère Nature et de son peuple, mon petit Suzaku !

_Docteur Lloyd, surveillez votre langage ! » Réprimanda l'assistante.

Suzaku pouffa. Lloyd était bien le seul homme du palais à lui parler de la sorte, comme s'il se moquait ouvertement du fait qu'il était un prince. Le jeune homme aimait cela, d'être traité comme n'importe quel autre personne, qu'elle soit de sang royal ou roturière. Puis il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et redevint pensif. Devait-il faire part de ses doutes au médecin ? Il craignait que ce dernier ne le prenne pour un fou, mais l'hypothèse qu'une autre personne soit venue à son secours était l'explication la plus plausible. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications logiques !

« ... quelqu'un m'a sauvé, lorsque j'allais me noyer. Quelqu'un… ou quelque chose. »

Le grand sourire du médecin commença à disparaître. Il regarda son assistante, laquelle paru tout aussi étonnée que lui. Ce dernier s'approcha du prince et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas impossible Majesté. » Fît il simplement en glissant quelque chose dans la main du blessé. « L'océan recèle bien des mystères. Sans doute avez-vous rencontré l'un d'eux lors de votre naufrage. »

Suzaku ne réagit pas, attendant que le scientifique et son assistante sortent de la pièce, le laissant ainsi seul. Le jeune homme se releva difficilement et observa le contenu de sa main. Il y découvrit alors 3 perles précieuses. Suzaku se mit à rougir. Quelqu'un l'avait donc bien sauvé… Le prince tenta de se remémorer cet instant. Mais en vain. Ce dernier se rallongea, se laissant plonger dans un profond sommeil, serrant les perles tout contre son cœur.

Violets. Suzaku revoyait continuellement ce regard en rêve. Dans son songe, il entrevit une silhouette fine, non-humaine. Ou plus exactement à demi humaine. Un visage en amande. Une peau blanche. Des cheveux d'ébène flottant avec légèreté sur ce front délicat, cachant de tant à autre les yeux améthyste de son mystérieux sauveur. Il semblait beau, d'une beauté qui n'était pas de ce monde. Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'autre amenant sa tête tout contre la peau de porcelaine, une main caressant délicatement son visage. Une chaleur apaisante vint envahir son être. Oui, dans cette étreinte, Suzaku s'était senti en sécurité alors même qu'il était aux frontières de la mort. Tout en se laissant bercer, il entendit une voix.

« Rév-… -toi… Je t-… prie.

_Qui es-tu ? Murmura Suzaku.

_... Tu d-….vivre… zaku. »

La voix était lointaine. Il l'entendait à peine. La silhouette commença alors à disparaître au loin. Dans un élan désespéré, Suzaku tendit le bras en hurlant. Ce dernier ouvrit brutalement les yeux, haletant, le visage en sueur. C'était un rêve… toujours le même depuis le soir de la tempête.

« Encore ce rêve… » Fit il simplement en se relevant.

Le prince grimaça. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal comme au premier jour. Cela faisait pourtant plus de six jours qu'il avait été retrouvé sur la plage. Gino et Xing-Xe étaient venus lui rendre visite et l'avait tenu au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Apparemment durant sa convalescence, le jeune homme avait fait l'objet de nombreuses discussions au sein du palais, des rumeurs toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Suzaku se rallongea quelques instants, le temps que la douleur s'atténue, puis sortit enfin du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier fît couler un bain chaud et s'immergea doucement dans l'eau. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune peur. Selon les médecins, les personnes ayant vécu une noyade subissent une phase où ces derniers ne peuvent être dans l'eau sans être assailli par une peur profonde. Pourtant en ce qui concerne Suzaku, ce n'était en aucun cas de la peur qu'il éprouvait mais un profond apaisement, un bien être inexplicable. Enfin « inexplicable », le prince en connaissait bien évidemment la raison.

Malgré son état, Suzaku avait une journée chargée pour ne pas changer. Le soir même, un bal était donné en son honneur ainsi qu'à sa future épouse pour fêter leurs fiançailles. Il allait la rencontrer aujourd'hui même, découvrir qui était cette femme qui allait partager le reste de sa vie avec lui. Suzaku soupira. Il n'avait plus le temps de rêver. Il allait avoir à faire.

Le soir venu, la grande salle de réception était envahie par la noblesse. Beaucoup s'était déplacé jusqu'au palais pour assister à l'annonce des fiançailles du Prince. Sa réputation allait bien au delà de ses terres, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience. L'intéressé était encore dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer. Il ajusta sa tenue de bal, laquelle était aussi blanche que la neige, immaculée. Quelqu'un vint alors frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez !

_Suzaku, tu es prêt ? On est en retard ! Fît Gino.

_Oui j'arrive. »

En voyant le jeune prince sortir, le chevalier remarqua un étrange bijou ornant le cou du prince : 3 perles précieuses enfilées sur une chaîne en or.

« Tu vas porter ce collier ? Demanda Gino étonné

_Disons que c'est un porte-bonheur. Répondit Suzaku en souriant.

_Haha, je vois ! » Acheva le chevalier en riant.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle du palais, le visage des convives rivés sur le futur souverain du Royaume. Suzaku était nerveux.

« Allez Suza, détends-toi un peu ! Fît Gino avec un grand sourire

_Facile à dire pour toi, ce n'est pas toi le centre d'attention.

_Je confirme, vu le nombre de demoiselles qui te déshabillent du regard. » Cette remarque fît rougir le prince. « Au fait Suzaku, où as-tu eu ces perles précieuses que tu sembles particulièrement chérir ? Je ne les avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Apparemment elles étaient près de moi, lorsque l'on m'a retrouvé sur la plage, le lendemain de la tempête.

_Hmmm. Tu penses qu'elles appartiennent à quelqu'un ? Difficile d'imaginer qu'elles soient arrivées là par hasard.

_Je n'en sais rien Gino. Je n'en sais rien. » Acheva le prince en entendant le son de la grande porte s'ouvrit sur la salle de bal.

Dans la direction opposée, la sublime porte dorée s'ouvrit alors sur celle qui serait la future Reine. Elle était belle. De longs cheveux orangés, des yeux verts pommes, une silhouette fine et élancée, parfaitement proportionnée. La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas gracieux, sous le regard émerveillé de la foule et surtout de la gente masculine. Cette dernière fît la révérence devant son roi, ainsi que devant Suzaku. Le jeune prince fît acte du même cérémoniale que la princesse. Comme le voulait la tradition, les deux promis ouvrirent le bal et les festivités pouvaient alors commencer. D'autres danseurs se mêlèrent à eux, et la piste de danse fût remplie en quelques instants. Au bout de plusieurs danses, Suzaku sentit sa partenaire faiblir.

« Souhaitez-vous vous reposez quelques instants ? Demanda le prince à sa cavalière.

_Oui, je me sens un peu étourdie. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Suzaku emmena sa partenaire à travers les danseurs pour la conduire finalement sur un siège de velours. La jeune princesse regarda son fiancé plus en détail. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Elle se sentait intimidée de savoir que cet homme serait son futur mari. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse. Pourtant le simple fait d'être aux cotés du prince suffisait à la faire rougir. Savoir que ce prince serait son _premier_ … la rendait toute chose.

« Majesté… commença t-elle timidement

_Appelez-moi Suzaku. » Fît le prince en lui souriant. Ce sourire était rassurant. « Nous sommes fiancés après tout. Inutile d'être aussi formelle avec moi.

_Très bien, Suzaku-san. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Shirley vous aussi. »

Les deux promis discutèrent un long moment. Ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils détestaient. Le jeune homme se sentait rassuré. Sa future épouse semblait tout aussi troublée que lui face à la situation. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas ? Il pensait que le principe des mariages arrangés était tombé en désuétude mais visiblement il se trompait.

« Suzaku-san, cela ne vous trouble pas ?

_Quoi donc ?

_Eh bien. Tout ceci. Nous nous connaissons à peine et pourtant nous sommes destinés à vivre le reste de notre vie ensemble. Cela vous convient-il vraiment ?

_Je ne peux malheureusement pas aller contre les désirs du roi. C'est mon devoir en tant que futur souverain. Et j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour vous.

_Mais… n'y a-t-il personne qui occupe votre cœur aujourd'hui ?

_Je… » Suzaku serra son collier. « Non… je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer cette personne qui saura occuper cette place si particulière dans mon cœur… »

Mais était-ce vrai ? Durant la discussion, les pensées de Suzaku étaient pourtant prises ailleurs. Le jeune homme qu'il voyait continuellement en rêve hantait constamment sa mémoire. Qui était-il ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Quelque part au fond de lui, Suzaku éprouvait une étrange attirance pour cet inconnu, sans doute parce qu'il lui devait la vie. Non. Il y avait autre chose… Quelque chose de plus fort que la curiosité. Le prince serra dans sa main le collier, se forçant à recouvrer la mémoire, appuyant inconsciemment sur sa blessure.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Suzaku-san ? » Demanda Shirley inquiète en voyant l'état de son fiancé.

Le prince transpirait à grosse goutte.

« Ce n'est rien. Mais... je vous prie de m'excusez. Je voudrais me reposer dans ma chambre. »

Suzaku prit alors la main de Shirley pour lui faire un baisemain, avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal, mais plus important encore : il voulait savoir. Savoir à tout prix qui _il_ était. Et lorsque Suzaku avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait pas de si tôt.

« Suzaku-san ! Je prie pour votre bon rétablissement. » Fît la jeune princesse en faisant la révérence. Le prince lui sourit en toute réponse avant de quitter la salle.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Suzaku enleva sa veste de bal et s'allongea lourdement sur le lit. Il était épuisé. Le regard fixé au plafond, le jeune prince caressa les 3 petites perles qu'il portait autour du cou, se laissant doucement sombrer dans le sommeil.

« ….. ku….. zaku….. Suzaku. »

L'intéressé se réveilla en sursaut, comme toutes les nuits. Quelle heure était-il ? Une chose était sûre, il faisait encore nuit et celle-ci ne faisait que commencer. Encore ce rêve… Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se souvenir clairement de son visage ? Le prince soupira. Il savait que sa mémoire n'était pas extraordinaire mais là quelque chose bloquait !

Déterminé à en savoir plus sur l'identité de son sauveur, Suzaku se rendit à la bibliothèque et prit tous les ouvrages qu'il pû trouver concernant les légendes marines avant de s'installer à un bureau, la pile de livres près de lui avec pour seule lumière la flamme d'une bougie. La nuit allait être longue et épuisante mais qu'importe, il voulait savoir et s'il le fallait il continuerait de chercher jusqu'au petit matin !

 _Monstres_ en tout genre, _Trésors cachés_ , _Vaisseau Fantôme_ , _Royaume Englouti_. Suzaku éplucha tous les ouvrages, les feuilletant un par un, page par page, à l'affût de la moindre information. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de ses rayons sur l'horizon bleuté. Depuis la petite lucarne, les couleurs chatoyantes de l'aurore éclairèrent la bibliothèque d'une chaleureuse lumière. Tombant de sommeil, Suzaku trouva finalement le fruit de ses recherches : parmi toutes les créatures peuplant l'océan, une seule était plus proche des humains que n'importe quelle autre chimère. Une créature mi-humaine mi-poisson nageant aux secours des naufragés :

 **« LA SIRENE »**

Soulagé et épuisé, le prince ferma ses yeux émeraude, se laissant tomber dans un profond sommeil. Tandis qu'ailleurs, au fond de l'océan, d'autres yeux s'éveillaient.

Des yeux couleurs améthyste.


	3. Chapitre III : Le Prince Sirène

_**Ça y est ! Nous allons enfin faire la rencontre de Lelouch ! Je vous avoue que j'avais très peur de ce chapitre car c'est ici que je décris la vie et la nouvelle apparence de ce dernier.**_

 _ **Je pense n'avoir pas trop dénaturé le personnage (enfin j'espère XD) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il répondra à vos attentes!**_

* * *

-Chapitre III : Le Prince Sirène-

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lelouch avait rêvé de quelqu'un. Un homme, grand, fort et incroyablement beau hantait ses rêves. Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement avant de sortir des jambes, ou plus exactement, une longue et sublime nageoire violette aux reflets légèrement rosés, ornée de perles précieuses, de dessous ses draps et se tira jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était l'Aurore. Mais ici, sous l'océan, rien ne changeait. Le paysage demeurait vaste, silencieux et bleuté. Le jeune homme était songeur. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur deux jeunes enfants, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noisette et un jeune garçon. Les deux garnements se jetèrent littéralement sur Lelouch.

« Grand-frère ! Réveille-toi ! S'écrièrent les deux enfants à l'unisson.

_Nunnally ! Rolo ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là si tôt le matin ? Demanda Lelouch un peu sonné par la trop grande preuve d'affection qu'il venait de se prendre sur le bout du nez, mais néanmoins avec un grand sourire.

_Désolée Lelouch, ils voulaient absolument te voir. Fît une jeune femme avec un sourire des plus radieux. »

Lelouch, toujours emprisonné dans les bras de son petit-frère et de sa petite sœur, vît une jeune sirène devant le pas de sa porte. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux roses, une petite mèche bouclée flottant devant ses yeux violets clairs. Elle possédait une magnifique nageoire tout aussi rose que sa chevelure.

« Tu es là aussi, Euphie. Reprit Lelouch.

_Oui, je suis venue te chercher.

_Pourquoi ça ? Demanda t-il encore un peu endormi

_C'est aujourd'hui que Mère va annoncer qui sera ta future épouse. Fît Rolo en souriant.

_Ah, oui… C'est vrai. » Lelouch affichait un faible souvenir

Enfin libéré de l'emprise des deux enfants, le jeune homme et la jeune femme se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône, lieu où l'annonce devait être faite. Le mariage… un mariage arrangé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa mère, la Reine, avait abordé le sujet, ni le nombre de fois où cette discussion avait terminée en conflit.

D'ordinaire, en apprenant que Lelouch avait un énième devoir princier, Euphie aurait bien vite comprit l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire malgré elle. La seconde suivant, le prince aux cheveux noirs se serait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation disparu.

Il y avait deux choses a savoir sur Lelouch. La première. le prince sirène excellait dans absolument tout ce qu'il entreprenait. La seconde, qu'aucune personne n'était capable de l'égaler. Entre autre chose car il fuyait la quasi totalité de ses devoirs princier. Chaque fois qu'une tâche lui incombait, le prince prenait la poudre d'escampette et disparaissait dans l'immensité du palais aquatique. Les quelques gardes ayant eu assez de cran pour le poursuivre avaient rapidement déchanter et abandonner.

Il était comme ça. Aussi libre que le courant pouvait le porter.

Tout en nageant vers la salle royale, Lelouch était pensif, ce qui n'échappa guère à Euphie.

« Tu es anxieux Lelouch ?

_A propos de quoi ?

_De l'annonce de Dame Marianne ! Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui elle a choisie pour être ta compagne ?

_Non… et honnêtement, cela m'importe peu. » Lelouch était amer. « Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

_Lelouch… » Euphie resta silencieuse devant le visage peiné de son demi-frère. « A propos, j'ai appris de Nunnally que vous étiez sortis explorer les alentours, toi et Rolo, il y a de cela 6 jours. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_Eh bien… » Enchaîna Lelouch en se raclant la gorge. « Nous avons- »

Le jeune homme ne pût terminer sa phrase. Les deux jeunes gens venaient d'arriver dans la salle du trône, Dame Marianne les attendant tous deux près du siège royale. Une sublime femme à la longue chevelure noire et ondulée, un sourire ravageur et une nageoire toute aussi sombre et magnifique.

« Ah, te voilà Lelouch. » Fît la plantureuse femme. « Approche donc. Toi aussi Euphie. »

Cette dernière et Lelouch étaient perplexes. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi besoin d'elle ? Il eut un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Et le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à avoir la réponse à cette question. Dame Marianne s'avança sur le balcon. La cour était inondée d'hommes et de femmes poissons, écoutant attentivement l'annonce de leur Reine. Tous attendaient avec impatience de savoir qui la souveraine avait choisie comme prétendante au trône, et pour devenir l'épouse du prince.

« Mes chers amis, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. » Déclara Marianne. « En ce jour, j'annonce officiellement les fiançailles de mon fils, Lelouch vi Britannia et de la princesse Euphemia zi Britannia.

_Quoi ?! » S'écrièrent les deux promis, tandis que la foule était en liesse.

Rolo et Nunnally, qui jusque là étaient cachés, étaient tout aussi choqués. Cela ne pouvait se concevoir ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se marier l'un à l'autre parce que… parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais considérés comme tel ! Ils étaient frères et sœurs ! Après l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, Lelouch et Euphie vinrent demander des explications.

« Mère, vous ne pouvez y songer sérieusement ! » S'écria Lelouch. « Euphie… Euphemia est ma sœur nous ne pouvons pas nous marier !

_Ta _demi_ -sœur, Lelouch. Vous n'êtes pas liés directement par le sang, mais Euphemia reste une princesse de sang royal. Elle est la seule femme de ton entourage pouvant s'accorder à ton bras, en tant que futur roi.

_Dame Marianne, je… comment dire, je suis flattée que vous ayez porté votre dévolu sur moi. Mais je… je ne peux pas me fiancer à votre fils. J'aime sincèrement Lelouch mais je ne l'ai jamais considéré-

_ _De cette manière_? » Continua la Reine. « Je comprends votre surprise à tous les deux. Mais ce mariage est nécessaire, pour la survie de notre lignée. Tu es une femme juste, noble et ravissante, Euphemia. Ma décision est irrévocable.

_C'est ridicule… si naître de sang royal signifie perdre le droit de vivre, je n'en ai nullement besoin. » Déclara Lelouch, furieux. « Je vous aime et vous respecte énormément Mère, mais je ne peux approuver votre décision, car il s'agit de ma vie ! »

Sur ces mots, Lelouch sortit en hâte de la salle, suivit de Rolo, lequel essaya de rattraper son grand-frère, tandis que Nunnally et Euphemia restèrent en retrait.

« Lelouch ! S'écria Euphie.

_Ne le suis pas Euphemia. » Dame Marianne soupira. « Je savais qu'il réagirait ainsi.

_Majesté… Lelouch est un homme droit et honnête. Jamais il ne contesterait une de vos décisions par manque de respect.

_Je le sais. Mais mon fils peut se montrer parfois plus buté que l'était son père. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais te demander une faveur. Je voudrais que tu essais de le convaincre. » Cette dernière se retourna et continua. « Je fais cela aussi pour lui. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de mes enfants. Lelouch plus que quiconque mérite de vivre une vie épanouis auprès d'une femme qui saura le combler et le rendre heureux. Euphemia, tu le souhaite aussi n'est-ce pas ?

_... Oui. » Répondit la jeune sirène.

Euphie ne pouvait répondre à cela. Ce n'était pas la Reine qui parlait, mais la mère de Lelouch. La jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire d'autre si ce n'était attendre qu'il revienne. Elle désirait le bonheur de Lelouch, mais en acceptant ce mariage, elle avait l'impression de lui voler son avenir.

De son coté, le prince avait déjà quitté le palais et traversé le village de Corail. Rolo le suivait toujours, le visage inquiet. On lui avait proposé plusieurs fois une fiancée, et n'avait jamais accepté aucune prétendante jusqu'ici. Mais cette fois Lelouch était réellement perturbé par la décision de la Reine. Epouser Euphie… il ne le pouvait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Soudain le prince s'arrêta, sans se retourner vers le jeune garçon.

« Rolo, je voudrais être seul un moment, s'il te plaît.

_Grand-frère où vas-tu ? » Demanda Rolo. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu peux tout me dire, je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider !

_Tu ne peux rien pour moi Rolo. » Fît Lelouch, un faible sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rapprocher de son petit-frère et de lui caresser affectueusement la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin… de faire un peu le vide. Rentre à la maison, Nunnally doit être inquiète. Je reviendrais avant la tombée de la nuit, je te le promets. »

En réponse au geste de Lelouch, Rolo se blottit dans les bras de son frère avant de repartir. Le jeune garçon partit, Lelouch dériva de sa direction initiale pour se rendre chez une amie. La seule à qui il pourrait se confier car étrangère à l'histoire.

Sur le chemin, Lelouch était pensif. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais considéré son statut de prince comme une entrave à sa liberté, ni comme une contrainte. Mais maintenant que sa mère lui avait définitivement choisie une promise, il se rendit véritablement compte de ce que cela impliquait d'être héritier. S'il le pouvait, il donnerait son titre et ses privilèges pour pouvoir vivre sa vie. Pour pouvoir être _libre_ , simplement. Lelouch ne regrettait pas la vie qu'il avait eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, auprès de son frère et de ses deux sœurs. Il chérissait, plus que tout, ces moments de bonheur et d'insouciance. Mais parmi tous ces instants, il y en avait un qu'il souhaitait revivre, aussi cours soit-il : celui du soir de la tempête, où il était venu en aide à cet humain. Lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé, le corps du naufragé enlacé tout contre lui, Lelouch s'était surprit à vouloir rester ainsi indéfiniment. Sentir la chaleur, le corps et les battements de cœur d'un autre était une expérience nouvelle et incroyablement agréable, quant bien même il s'agissait d'un homme. Le prince en avait conscience depuis longtemps : une part de lui-même ne pouvait plus se satisfaire de la vie qu'il menait sous l'océan… Plus maintenant.

Tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, Lelouch nagea longtemps avant d'arriver à l'entrée d'une grotte. Le prince pénétra dans la sombre caverne et nagea jusqu'à une grande porte de pierre. Ce dernier « toqua » trois fois.

« Qui est-là ? Demanda une voix féminine

_C'est moi, Milly. Lelouch. »

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant l'accès libre au jeune homme, qui s'enfonça plus profondément, avant d'arriver à une immense pièce décorée. L'intérieur des lieux étaient tout aussi élégant que pouvaient l'être les pièces du palais, avec une dominante de violet. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lelouch vît une pétillante jeune femme faire son apparition. Cette dernière était blonde, plantureuse et possédait d'innombrables tentacules, un long châle transparent ornant sa sublime silhouette. Elle sourit en voyant le visage de son ami.

« Lelouch. » Fît-elle avec un grand sourire. « Que me vaut cette visite ?

_Pas grand-chose, j'avais juste besoin… de parlé à quelqu'un. »

Le sourire radieux disparu du visage de la jeune femme. Lorsque le jeune homme avait un tel regard, cela signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Milly l'invita à s'asseoir et le Lelouch entreprit de lui raconter les derniers évènements, plus particulièrement l'annonce de ses fiançailles. La jeune femme avait de la peine pour le prince. Elle savait que cette histoire de mariage ne l'enchantait pas, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais en tant qu'héritier, Lelouch n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et cette fois c'était officiel. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi troublé et perturbé, lui qui d'habitude est inébranlable.

Non. Elle voulait voir la joie, la malice se refléter dans ses beaux yeux améthyste. La jeune femme était déterminée à lui remonter le moral. Et pour cela, Milly n'avait pas son pareil et avait justement un argument de taille pour le prince.

« Lelouch, si on allait là-bas ? Fît la jeune femme-pieuvre, l'une de ses tentacules caressant le visage de son ami.

_Où ça ? Demanda le prince, perplexe, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle.

_Dans ton jardin secret! »

Faire un tour en sa compagnie devrait lui change les idées. D'autant plus qu'elle avait une surprise pour le prince. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Ils nagèrent, flottèrent, bâtèrent des nageoires durant de longues minutes. De très longues minutes. Car sur le chemin, Milly avait jugé bon de faire sa cueillette de coraux et de crustacés. Et la plupart était bien évidemment soit cachés soit uniquement récoltable à une certaine heure.

Et comme à chaque fois, Lelouch cédait et se retrouvait à faire mille et une contorsion pour récupérer les convoitises de Milly. Après quelques heures de nage et quelques prises de bec plus tard, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à la frontière du royaume de Britannia, au delà du récif corallien.

Ils tombèrent alors sur un gigantesque cimetière d'épave de navire. Des vaisseaux qu'ils avaient déjà fouillés. L'endroit était sombre, désolé, si bien qu'il avait fini par devenir le repaire de nombreux prédateurs abyssins.

Le silence régnait en ces fonds marins. Seul l'écho de leur voix leur répondait de temps à autre.

Au delà des carcasses de bois, une petite grotte, dissimulée sous une imposante variété d'algues, ne semblait attendre qu'eux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tournant et virevoltant parmi les algues afin de ne pas en être prisonniers, Milly et Lelouch entrèrent tour à tour dans la caverne rocheuse. Une fois arrivée en son sein, l'endroit se dévoila comme une véritable caverne aux merveilles. Des pierres précieux, des coquillages et des objets du monde extérieur ornaient chaque parcelle de pierre, dont la forme singulière rappelait étrangement l'intérieur d'un coquillage. La plupart des objets scintillaient au contact des rares rayons de lumière.

« Regardes Lelouch. Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours de cela! Milly sortit de sa sacoche un objet de taille moyen de forme rectangulaire. Cette dernière l'offrit au prince

-Milly... Mais, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Shh, ouvres-le au lieu de poser des questions. » Fît elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Excité à l'idée de savoir ce que contenait l'ouvrage, Lelouch prit le livre en main et l'ouvrit. Contrairement aux autres livres qu'il possédait, celui-ci ne contenait aucun texte. Seulement des images. Des croquis en fusain. Ils étaient intacts. Lelouch reconnu immédiatement le modèle. Des cheveux bouclés en bataille, un regard rêveur...

Dans sa lecture, le prince se posa sur l'une des pierres de la grotte, le regard rêveur. à chacune des pages, les yeux de Lelouch brillaient de plus belle. Milly était ravie.

Elle connaissait le point faible de Lelouch. Sa curiosité pour le monde des humains ne lui était pas étrangère et savait que le jeune homme ne pouvait résister à la tentation. Ils étaient plusieurs fois partis en exploration avec Rolo pour dénicher des trésors et des objets venant de la terre.

En dévisageant son ami, Milly remarqua un petit détail qui ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Lelouch, il manque des perles à ton bras. Dit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire en coin

_Hm ? Oh ça… ce n'est rien. Répondit-il le visage rougissant.

_Tiens donc~ ce n'est pas ce que dit ton visage. Il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque vous êtes sortis avec Rolo ? »

L'intuition de Milly était redoutable. Lelouch soupira. Il était inutile de mentir à la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même une tempête. Et en parlant de tempête…

« Il y a eu un déluge ce soir là. Initialement nous étions partis pour chercher des coquillages rares pour Nunnally. Rolo et moi allions partir lorsque nous sommes tombés sur un navire.

_Il était en train de couler ?

_Non il était à flot. Mais il tanguait énormément. Rolo avait peur et au moment où nous allions faire demi-tour, j'ai vu un homme tomber à l'eau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-haut, mais… il était gravement blesser. Il perdait beaucoup de sang.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_Je…

_Lelouch… tu l'as sauvé ? Tu es venu au secours d'un humain ! Fît Milly choquée.

_Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire ! »

Milly resta un moment silencieuse. Le jeune prince savait pourtant qu'il leur était interdit à eux, peuple de l'océan, de s'approcher des humains. Même en sachant cela, il est allé jusqu'à en secourir un, en prenant le risque de voir leur existence révélée au au monde d'en haut. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, cela lui ressemblait bien. Lelouch, malgré les apparences, pouvait sembler indifférent mais pas insensible. La jeune femme recommença à sourire.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_... Je l'ai ramené à la surface. Il faisait nuit, donc personne ne nous a vu. Sa blessure était sérieuse. J'ai essayé de lui faire un bandage pour arrêter le saignement. Et quand j'ai regardé son visage plus en détail, il était… »

Le regard de Lelouch devint alors luisant, tandis que ses joues prirent une teinte plus rouge. Et avec sa peau de porcelaine, cela ne pouvait que se remarquer sur son visage, tandis que ses doigts caressaient le papier. Voir son ami ouvertement gêné ou rêveur grisa la jeune femme, laquelle afficha un sourire encore plus malicieux.

« _Il était_ ?

_... il était magnifique. » Continua Lelouch, le regard songeur. « Il avait de doux cheveux châtaigne, légèrement bouclés. Une peau mate, un corps parfaitement sculpté et des yeux verts émeraude. On aurait dit des joyaux. »

Milly regardait attentivement son ami. Ce jeune humain semblait le fasciner au plus au point, et pas _seulement_ , visiblement. Celui-ci hantait régulièrement les rêves du jeune prince. Depuis le soir de la tempête, Lelouch était retourné plusieurs fois près de la plage dans l'espoir de le revoir. Etant donné qu'il vivait dans le palais aux abords du rivage, cet homme devait être un prince tout comme lui. Il en avait le charme et l'élégance. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le jeune homme semblait seul, triste. Il regardait toujours l'océan avec un air rêveur. Lelouch se demandait parfois à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son visage lorsqu'il souriait. Étrangement, son visage lui était familier. Il lui rappelait celui d'un enfant qu'il avait rencontré, il y a de cela 10 ans. Un petit garçon de son âge, plus grand et déjà très beau à cette époque. Si sa mémoire était correcte, il s'appelait…

 _Suzaku_.

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Mais il en était sûr, le petit garçon d'il y a 10 ans et cet homme n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Comment oublier une pareille beauté ? Mais il était peu probable que ce soit réciproque étant donné qu'à ce moment, Suzaku était inconscient. Le jeune homme soupira.

En écoutant le récit de son ami, Milly s'approcha du visage de Lelouch et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Souhaiterais-tu le revoir ? Si tu veux je peux t'y aider.

_Comment ? Demanda Lelouch gêné et intrigué

_Rien de plus simple : il te suffit de devenir humain. »


	4. Chapitre IV : Partir Là-bas

-Chapitre IV : Partir Là-bas-

 _Devenir humain…_ Mais comment ? Par quel moyen ? Lelouch l'ignorait mais une chose était sûre : il voulait le revoir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à ce point envie de voir quelqu'un, qui plus est un humain et surtout un homme. Cependant, il y avait un problème : comment convaincre la Reine de le laisser partir à la surface ? Lelouch, en fin stratège qu'il était, avait déjà une idée en tête. Une condition que même sa mère ne pourrait refuser, tout du moins il l'espérait. Mais d'ici là, il devait être patient. Lorsqu'il était avec Milly, cette dernière lui avait révélé l'existence d'un puissant pouvoir que seuls les membres de la famille royale possédaient : un pouvoir appeler _Geass_. De ce qu'elle savait, le Geass permettait à son possesseur de devenir humain au gré de ses envies. Pourtant Lelouch n'y était jamais parvenu, pas plus que Euphie, Rolo ou Nunnally. Et pour cause, il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même de ce pouvoir. Pourquoi leur mère le leur aurait caché ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en servir, là maintenant ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de s'approcher des humains ?

Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, les humains n'avaient jamais chassés leur espèce. Certains ignoraient même qu'ils existaient ou alors les considéraient comme de simples légendes. Une parmi tant d'autres. Lelouch en avait la conviction : la Reine leur cachait quelque chose, une chose qu'il avait bien l'intention de découvrir lors de son audience. Euphie, Rolo et Nunnally étaient également présents dans la salle du trône, ce soir là.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lelouch ? » Demanda Marianne. « Pourquoi as-tu demandé à me voir à une heure pareille ?

_Je suis désolé Mère. Mais j'avais une annonce à vous faire. » Lelouch se redressa et déclara. « J'accepte de me fiancer à Euphemia, si tant est qu'elle accepte également ce mariage, si en échange vous me permettez de vivre durant 3 jours à la surface. »

Tous s'exclamèrent. Lelouch, celui là même qui s'était enfui ce matin, acceptait la proposition de mariage. Euphie n'en revenait pas. Non, quelque chose clochait. Lelouch n'aurait jamais accepté de sacrifier sa liberté aussi facilement, pas même pour sa mère. Connaissant son demi-frère, Euphie savait que le jeune homme avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais laquelle ? Quant à Marianne, celle-ci se leva, quelque peu troublée, ce qui était d'ailleurs très inhabituel chez elle.

« Lelouch, il nous est impossible de devenir des humains.

_Bien sûr que si cela est possible. Grâce au pouvoir du Geass. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque, Mère. Il y a de cela 10 ans, c'est vous-même qui m'avait emmenez à la surface. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Comme il l'avait prévu, Lelouch venait d'aborder un sujet sensible. Il n'était pas dupe. En effet, il était bien allé une fois sur terre. C'est ce même jour où il avait rencontré Suzaku, lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais excepté cela, il n'avait aucun autre souvenir, comme si… sa mémoire avait été manipulée, ses souvenirs effacés, tombés dans l'oubli, et Lelouch savait par qui. Seulement il ne savait pas pourquoi. Marianne resta silencieuse, puis s'avança vers son fils.

« Pour quelle raison souhaite-tu te rapprocher des humains ?

_Je… » Lelouch se tût un instant avant de reprendre la parole. « Je veux découvrir le monde de là-haut. Je veux savoir ce qui se cache par delà l'océan et notre monde. Mère, je vous en prie.

_Je regrette Lelouch. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce pouvoir est bien trop dangereux pour être utilisé à nouveau. S'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage. »

Marianne caressa le visage de son fils avant de repartir, laissant ses enfants dans une grande incompréhension. Euphemia regarda Lelouch, lequel était totalement impuissant. Indirectement, il venait de scellé à jamais son avenir. Elle savait que dans un moment pareil, mieux valait le laisser seul.

Dans la nuit, Euphie se réveilla et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle avait de la peine pour son demi-frère et avait la désagréable impression de s'imposer à lui. Même si elle aimait, elle ne pouvait songer à lui comme son futur époux. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune sirène vît alors Lelouch sortir hors de sa chambre et du palais, seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lelouch quittait les lieux. C'est pourquoi elle décida de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il faisait lors de ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes. Ils nagèrent longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour Euphie, comprenant qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la surface. Pourtant, cette dernière voulait savoir ce que son frère faisait à une heure pareille dans le monde des humains. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme vît Lelouch sortir le haut de son corps de l'eau et ne bougea plus, s'appuyant contre un rocher immergé. A son tour, elle sortit la tête hors de l'eau et découvrit l'objet de curiosité de Lelouch. Un jeune humain, vivant au bord de l'océan. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre et regardait l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il y en avait d'autres aux alentours du château, mais le prince regardait bien cet homme en particulier et lui seul. Il le dévorait du regard, le dévisageait inlassablement. Lelouch vi Britannia, éprit d'un humain ? Euphie n'en revenait pas. Et pourtant, cette découverte ne la choqua pas outre mesure, car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel regard dans les yeux améthyste de son demi-frère. Il avait l'air… heureux de le voir. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait devenir humain ? Probablement.

La lune était haute dans le ciel. Lelouch, voyant le jeune homme rentré, s'apprêta à replonger lorsqu'il aperçu Euphemia, qui l'avait bien évidemment suivit jusqu'ici.

« Euphie ! » Chuchota t-il surprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Lelouch… la raison pour laquelle tu veux devenir humain, c'est cet homme n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle simplement.

_...

_S'il te plaît, dis moi la vérité. Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous êtes sortis cette nuit-là, avec Rolo ? Quel est ton lien avec cet homme ? Je suis certaine que tout à commencé cette nuit-là alors parle-moi s'il te plaît !»

Percé à jour par sa demi-sœur, Lelouch n'avait d'autre choix que de lui avouer la vérité. Ce qui était arrivé le soir de la tempête, comment Lelouch lui était venu en aide, et enfin, les sentiments inconnus qui avaient éclos dans le cœur du jeune homme depuis cette fameuse nuit. L'homosexualité n'avait rien d'ambigüe chez les sirènes c'est pourquoi Euphemia n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Lelouch était tombé amoureux de lui, ou tout du moins, il ne le laissait pas indifférent même si ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de raconter son histoire, il vît Euphie sourire, une larme perlant au bord de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Rien. C'est juste que… Je suis contente pour toi. » La jeune femme essuya ses larmes. « Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Vu que nous ne pouvons pas nous servir du Geass, comment vas-tu faire pour le rejoindre ?

_Milly saura peut être quoi faire. C'est elle qui m'a parlé du Geass. Elle connait peut être un autre moyen pour me transformer.

_Dans ce cas, allons la voir. » Euphemia entraîna son frère en lui prenant la main « Lelouch… merci de m'en avoir parlé. Sache que je te soutiendrai quoiqu'il puisse arriver »

Lelouch sourit en toute réponse et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la caverne de la femme-pieuvre, déjà au courant de toute l'histoire. Arrivé sur place, Euphie fît alors la rencontre de la fameuse Milly et se lia tout de suite d'amitié avec elle. Cela étant dit, Lelouch expliqua la situation actuelle à son amie. Cette dernière leur expliqua que leur Geass était scellé par un enchantement et de ce fait, il ne pouvait être activé ou utilisé. Les deux sirènes tentèrent de se métamorphoser, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, même les plus ridicules, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Milly. Mais ils étaient au point mort, aucun changement ne semblait se manifester, au grand désespoir de Lelouch. Cependant, la jeune femme pieuvre était loin d'être à cours d'idées.

« Bien maintenant que nous avons bien ris ( _elle savait que ça agacerait Lelouch_ ) revenons aux choses sérieuses. Si utiliser le Geass s'avère impossible, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution. Fît-elle avec un grand sourire, presque inquiétant.

_Laquelle Milly-san ? Demanda Euphemia

_Une potion. Nous allons créer une potion pour te transformer en humain ! Toutefois, je ne l'ai jamais testé sur quelqu'un donc j'ignore quels peuvent être les effets secondaires. Lelouch, tu es sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque ?

_... Oui. »

De ce pas, elle alla tout de suite chercher un étrange ouvrage, qui ressemblait à si mais prendre à un grimoire, lequel contenait une grande quantité de recettes, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. La jeune femme ouvrit le livre et chercha la fameuse recette. Une fois trouvée, Milly donna les différents ingrédients composant la potion.

Des yeux de larves, des œufs de poissons globe, une lumière de poisson des abysses, des tentacules de méduse, une dent de vampire des mers et bien d'autres choses tout aussi délectables que détestables. Certains ingrédients avaient des noms imprononçables, d'autres dont on imaginait très mal ce que cela pouvait représenter, et encore d'autres choses complètement invraisemblables. Deux éléments étaient absolument indispensables à la préparation : une perle de sang et enfin une larme d'humain.

« Bon, vu le nombre d'ingrédients, la fabriquer risque de prendre un certain temps. Lelouch, Euphie, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de la perle de sang et de la lumière de poisson des abysses. Moi je me charge des autres ingrédients. Je vous préviendrais lorsque la potion sera prête. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Lelouch et Euphie se rendirent de nouveau chez Milly. Les deux jeunes gens avaient eu un mal fou à trouver un poisson des abysses et pour ce qui était de récupérer sa lumière, c'était une autre histoire. Mais heureusement ils l'avaient trouvé, néanmoins on ne pouvait en dire autant en ce qui concerne la perle de sang, qui était pourtant l'un des deux ingrédients indispensables. Il avait bien songé à prendre l'une de ses perles et à la teinter de son sang, mais ça semblait trop facile.

Sur place, ils découvrirent un immense chaudron noir au milieu de la pièce. Milly était à coté, mélangeant les ingrédients un par un. Parfois ses penchants pour la sorcellerie était des plus inquiétants mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce détail. Puis, elle vint ajouter la larme. Lorsque Lelouch demanda comment elle l'avait obtenue, cette dernière expliqua qu'elle était allée à la surface pour la récupérer. Apparemment elle avait créé une poudre qui, au contact de l'air, se transformait en fumée et qui avait l'étrange vertus de faire pleurer quiconque respirait cette vapeur. Elle fût bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle s'en était servie sur Suzaku, qui était l'humain le proche et accessible de la côte. Elle eut un sourire malicieux quand elle vit le regard furieux de Lelouch. Il ne restait plus qu'un ingrédient manquant : la perle de sang.

« Lelouch, donne-moi une de tes perles. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et donna une des perles ornant sa nageoire à la jeune femme, laquelle le coupa par « inadvertance » afin de récupérer un peu de son sang et d'en imbibé la perle précieuse avant la plonger dans le chaudron. Des fois, mieux valait ne pas chercher bien loin. La potion était prête. Le mélange terminé, le liquide était devenu d'un rouge tout aussi perçant que le sang, et pas très rassurant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Milly tendit la fiole à Lelouch et le mit en garde.

« Souviens-toi, Lelouch, la potion ne dure que 3 jours. Ne t'éloigne pas de l'océan. Et surtout, ne révèle à personne que tu es une sirène. »

Lelouch hocha la tête. Puis enfin, avala le contenu de la fiole. Son goût était des plus infectes. Aucun changement. Les trois jeunes gens restèrent perplexes. Tout ce travail et cette recherche… pour rien ?! Milly soupira. Elle semblait déçue du résultat. Au moment où cette dernière alla chercher son grimoire pour trouver une autre solution, Lelouch se recroquevilla sur lui-même, hurlant de douleurs. Une sensation de brûlure intense lui déchira les entrailles et le jeune homme commença à avoir du mal à respirer. La transformation était en train de commencer. Mais ce que les deux jeunes femmes avaient oublié, c'est qu'à une telle profondeur, un humain ne peut survivre plus de quelques minutes. Le temps de Lelouch était désormais compté.


	5. Chapitre V : Rencontre

-Chapitre V : Rencontre-

Suzaku laissa échapper un puissant bâillement. Depuis le soir où il avait investi la bibliothèque, le prince n'avait pas réussi à récupérer de sa nuit blanche et restait éveillé que très difficilement. Et ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Xing-Xe, qui ne manqua pas de le lui reprocher. Aujourd'hui, Suzaku n'avait rien de particulier à faire, si ce n'était du travail de bureau. Plus jeune, il boycottait souvent ses heures de travail en s'enfuyant du château, faussant souvent compagnie aux nombreux gardes du palais. Et cela finissait toujours de la même manière : il se faisait attraper par Xing-Xe, réprimandé par ce dernier et enfin il restait enfermé dans le bureau pour terminer le travail, qui entre temps s'était accumulé. Il n'avait guère envie de renouveler l'expérience. Suzaku ne détestait pas le travail de bureau. Mais le devoir d'un prince était avant tout de savoir ce que désirait le peuple et d'apprendre à le connaître.

Un bruit sourd se chargea de réveiller le prince et l'arracher à sa lecture.

« Suzaku ! Lâche ton bouquin que diable ! » S'écria Gino, avant de se jeter littéralement à l'eau.

Les deux amis se trouvaient dans une petite caverne discrète, bordant le rivage. Lorsque le voyage curieux s'engouffre à l'intérieur, ce dernier peut découvrir un discret passage aquatique. S'il est assez téméraire pour s'aventurer dans ce labyrinthe marin, gardé par nombres de poissons qui passaient par là, le voyageur peut ainsi découvrir une seconde taverne, bien plus grande. En son sein, une cascade déversait son contenu limpide et cristallin dans ce lagon secret. La pureté de l'eau était telle que celle semblait briller au contact des rares rayons de lumières.

Suzaku avait découvert cet endroit quelques jours avant le départ du Lancelot. C'était son jardin secret. Et il regretta bien vite d'en avoir soufflé mot à Gino. Le jeune homme le tannait jour et nuit pour qu'il y emmène. Âme d'explorateur ? C'était mal connaître Gino. Il était certes connu pour être un très bon combattant. Cependant il l'était surtout pour être un véritable trublion parmi ses camarades. Mais après tout, c'était aussi ce petit grain de folie qui avait plu à Suzaku et qu'ils sont depuis de très bons amis.

Il n'avait pas non plus son pareil pour taper lourdement sur le seuil de tolérance du prince.

« SUZAKU ! Hurla Gino, s'impatientant de plus en plus en voyant que son ami faisait la sourde oreille à ses appels.

-Quoi Gino ?! Répliqua Suzaku, quelque peu agacé lui aussi d'entendre son nom encore et encore, lui donnant l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un perroquet plutôt que d'un être humain.

-Mais arrête de lire et viens ! L'eau est super fraîche ! Gino s'immergea dans l'eau avant de ressortir aussitôt la tête et de secouer ses beaux cheveux d'or dans tous les sens.

-Tu as quel âge ? » Suzaku était hilare devant la tête détrempée de son ami. Mais cette moquerie allait bientôt obtenir vengeance.

Gino fît quelques brasses innocentes, l'air de rien, avant d'attraper sa victime et de l'entraîner à l'eau. Le prince se retrouva maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os. Il regarda en panique autour de lui. Fort heureusement son précieux livre n'était pas tombé en même temps que lui. Il lança un regard assassin à son ami. La seconde suivante, la petite plaisanterie tourna en une véritable bataille sans merci envers les deux camarades. Pendant combien de temps ? Suzaku avait cessé de compter les minutes.

Après avoir bataillé sans relâche avec Gino, bataille qui se termina sur un mach-nul, Suzaku voulu faire un tour sur la petite plage où il avait été retrouvé, ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire chaque fois qu'il voulait être tranquille. Secrètement Suzaku avait espoir qu'en revenant sur la plage, il puisse rencontrer la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la nature exacte de son sauveur, l'explication de son sauvetage devint plus rationnelle. En y repensant, il sentait souvent une présence, lorsque ce dernier regardait l'océan depuis le balcon. Cependant l'océan étant extrêmement lugubre à la nuit tombée, il lui était difficile de voir quelque chose depuis sa chambre.

Tout en marchant sur le sable blanc, les pieds dénudés et jouant avec les 3 petites perles, Suzaku scrutait le rivage, cherchant la moindre trace de présence. Il commença à arriver à hauteur de sa fenêtre lorsqu'il vît une silhouette, échouée au loin. Suzaku accourut pour secourir la personne. Elle était dénudée mais n'avait étonnement aucune blessure sur le corps. En voulant la regarder de plus près, il crut perdre son souffle lorsqu'il vît son visage.

C'était un homme. Un homme à la peau blanche comme la neige, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et un visage en amande. Etait-il encore en train de rêver ? Suzaku ne le savait pas, pourtant cet homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qu'il voyait dans ses songes. Serait-il possible que ce soit… _Non, attends ! Est-ce qu'au moins il est en vie ?!_ Revenant à la réalité, Suzaku chercha les battements de cœurs du naufragé, puis son pouls et enfin écouta la respiration de ce dernier. Elle était faible mais au moins il était vivant. Le voir légèrement frissonner vint confirmer sa conclusion.

Rassuré sur l'état physique de l'homme, Suzaku retira sa cape et enveloppa la fine silhouette avant de le porter et de le ramener au palais. Son corps était glacial, il fallait le réchauffer au plus vite. Sur le chemin, Suzaku dévisagea la curiosité qui se trouvait dans ses bras. L'inconnu était incroyablement beau et semblait avoir son âge. Il avait un visage fin, des cils infiniment longs, un front délicat, des lèvres fines, un corps androgyne et très légèrement musclé…. Suzaku sentit un violent afflux sanguin sur ses joues. Non. Il ne pouvait penser cela d'un homme ! Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de penser à autre chose. _Penser à autre ?_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Entre temps Gino avait dénié sortir du repaire du prince et donc posé mille et une question à Suzaku. Non pas que les jours du blessé étaient peut être comptés, ce genre de bagatelle ne traversait guère l'esprit du chevalier.

Quoiqu'il en soit de retour au palais, Suzaku amena l'inconnu dans sa chambre et fît appeler Lloyd et Cécil pour qu'ils puissent l'examiner. Apparemment rien n'était à signaler, si ce n'était une basse tension et une faible fièvre, qui pouvait rapidement monter si toutefois il n'était pas soigner de suite. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était d'attendre qu'il se réveille. La nuit était tombée depuis.

« Majesté, nous pouvons l'emmener dans la salle des soins, si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Cécil

_Non. » Fît immédiatement le prince. « Laissez-le ici. Je veillerai sur lui. Vous pouvez disposez.

_Vous en êtes sûr ?

_... Certain. »

Les deux médecins s'exécutèrent et quittèrent la chambre, Lloyd affichant un grand sourire. Une fois lavé et changé, l'inconnu était maintenant enveloppé dans un doux nid de coton, toujours inconscient. Savoir qu'il était en vie avait rassuré Suzaku. Il ne cessait de le regarder, de le dévisager… de le contempler pour être plus exact. Tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, Suzaku tendit sa main vers ce visage si pâle et caressa cette peau de porcelaine. Elle était douce, comme espéré. Même endormi il était magnifique et envoûtant.

« Je dois devenir dingue… » Plaisanta Suzaku.

Tandis qu'il alla changer l'eau de la bassine, Suzaku vît le jeune homme s'éveillé doucement mais difficilement, sans doute à cause de la fièvre. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il se réveille aussi vite.

« Ne bougez pas trop, sinon votre fièvre risque de- »

Le prince se figea. Le jeune homme venait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il découvrit alors deux magnifiques perles violettes. Des yeux améthyste… une peau blanche… des cheveux d'ébène. Une fois la couleur de ses orbes révélés, considéré l'inconnu de beau était un terme bien trop faible : il était non seulement très beau mais aussi l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Il était parfait en tout point. Inconsciemment, Suzaku ne fît que le fixer davantage, rougissant à vue d'œil, tandis que l'autre essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, affaibli par la fièvre.

« Où… où suis-je…. Murmura l'inconnu, ce qui sortit Suzaku de ses pensées.

_Vous êtes au palais royal.

_Au…. Palais ?

_Oui, je vous ai trouvé échouer sur la plage, nu et inconscient. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son hôte et rougit à son tour. Il a bien dit « nu » ?

« N-non. Je… je ne me souviens de rien….

_Je vois. »

Le prince humidifia une serviette dans l'eau fraîche avant de la déposer délicatement sur le front du blessé. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. C'était agréable et le confort du lit y était pour beaucoup aussi, le jeune homme avait l'impression de reposer sur un immense marshmallow tout doux. Suzaku ne dit rien pendant un moment et demanda timidement.

« J-je m'appelle Suzaku. Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

_Pourquoi donc ? Fît l'autre avec un léger sourire, ce qui fît rougir le prince encore plus, faisant concurrence aux tomates

_Parce que je… je voudrais… t'appeler par ton prénom. »

L'inconnu retint un rire. Son sauveur était intéressant, mais aussi très mignon lorsqu'il était gêné. Il se calma et regarda ses yeux émeraude, en souriant.

« Lelouch.

_Eh ?

_C'est mon nom.

_Lelouch… C'est un beau nom.» Acheva Suzaku en souriant.

Les deux hommes passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à faire connaissance, se racontant des anecdotes sur leur vie respective. Les deux garçons semblaient bien s'entendre. De temps à autre, ils perdaient leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre, rougissant au passage. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le cœur de Suzaku se sentait apaisé, calme, serein. Quoique par moment, il le sentait battre à tout rompre, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était d'une beauté presque surnaturelle, cela lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens

Quant à Lelouch, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir être soigné par la personne qu'il avait lui-même sauvé il y a quelques jours de cela. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus prêt et debout, il se sentait intimidé. Le jeune homme avait bien plus de prestance qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sans réfléchir, Lelouch sorti sa main de sous les draps, l'approchant timidement du visage de son vis-à-vis. Puis il caressa sa peau mate, laquelle était aussi douce qu'au premier jour, le soir de la tempête. Suzaku était surprit et rougissait. Cette proximité soudaine ne semblait pas pour autant lui déplaire et entremêla sa main à celle de Lelouch. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, observant les yeux de l'autre. Suzaku se mît à sourire.

« Quoi ? Demanda Lelouch.

_Tes yeux. Ils sont inhabituels… et magnifiques. » Lelouch rougit à ces mots. « Et j'ai… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. De te connaître depuis longtemps. »

Tombant de sommeil, Lelouch répondit dans un murmure.

« Ce n'est pas impossible… _Suzaku_. »

Le lendemain matin, c'est endormi près du lit que Lelouch retrouva Suzaku, sa main entremêlée à la sienne. Le prince sirène rougit à cette vue. Ils étaient restés toute la nuit ainsi ? Comme ça ? Main dans la main ?! Bien que la situation était on ne peut plus gênante, pour la première fois, Lelouch ressentait une apaisante chaleur. Il ne savait pas que tenir la main de quelqu'un pouvait procurer une telle sensation de bien-être. Une chose aussi simple… cela ne se faisait pas chez les sirènes. Pas plus que les baisers ou… _autre chose_. Perdu dans ses pensées, Lelouch vît son hôte se réveiller doucement.

« Bonjour Lelouch. Dit-il timidement

_B-Bonjour Suzaku…. Répondit Lelouch en rougissant.

_Tu es tout rouge. Tu as encore de la fièvre ? Demanda Suzaku inquiet

_Non… ce n'est pas la fièvre… C'est… » Fît il en regardant leurs mains

Il fallut à peine quelques secondes à Suzaku pour rougir à son tour et lâcher précipitamment la main du jeune homme avant de se rendre en hâte dans la salle de bain, prétextant vouloir se rafraîchir le visage. Lelouch pouffa légèrement. Quant à Suzaku, il se gifla mentalement avant de préparer le bain pour son invité. Il venait à peine de se rencontrer ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que cet homme avait un lien avec celui qui l'avait sauvé cette nuit là. Et surtout, lorsqu'il était avec Lelouch, quelque chose s'éveillait doucement en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais quoi ? Quelques minutes après, Suzaku revint dans la chambre et aida Lelouch à se lever, puis l'emmena dans la salle d'eau. Une fois Suzaku sorti, le jeune homme s'immergea doucement dans l'eau chaude, retenant un soupir de bien être. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il comprit que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il était bien _humain_.

Pour le moment, Lelouch semblait s'habituer à son nouveau corps. Il avait eu un peu de mal à marcher, mais Suzaku n'en tenu pas rigueur, mettant cela sur le compte de la fièvre. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir des jambes et non plus une seule et même nageoire mais cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue, seulement oubliée depuis plusieurs années. Lelouch « s'observait » en détail, gravant dans sa mémoire la moindre sensation, le moindre détail nouveau. Il n'aurait que 3 jours. 3 jours seulement pour goûter aux plaisirs de la vie humaine, à sa culture, ses paysages, ses rencontres et tant d'autres choses encore… à commencer par les sentiments nouveaux qui venaient de naître au creux de sa poitrine.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, étant perdu dans ses réflexions, Lelouch entendit Suzaku frappé à la porte.

« Lelouch, je t'ai apporté des vêtements de rechanges. Je peux entrer ?

_Oui, entre Suzaku. J'ai presque terminé. »

Sur ces mots, le prince entra dans la pièce et découvrit un Lelouch totalement dénudé devant lui. Et un violent afflux sanguin se propagea alors dans ses joues. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le voyait en tenue d'Adam sauf que cette fois il n'était pas évanoui.

« Suzaku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lelouch perplexe et surprit de la réaction de son ami

_Eh ?! Ah, r-rien pardon. » Suzaku tenta de cacher sa gêne autant qu'il le pouvait « Je… je te laisse les vêtements ici d'accord ? Surtout prends ton temps, si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande-moi »

Et ce fût sur cette tirade que Suzaku sortit en hâte de la salle de bain, plus honteux que jamais. De son coté, Lelouch se retenait de rire. Au moins une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait nier qu'il lui plaisait, surtout au vue de sa manière de le déshabiller intensément du regard.

« Merci Suzaku…

_P-pourquoi ?

_Pour tout. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me traite comme tu le fais. Avec autant d'attention et de bienveillance.

_Je… c'est normal.

_Avec un inconnu cela n'a rien de normal.

_Mais toi tu es différent!»

Lelouch ne dit rien, surprit par la réponse du prince. Il prit délicatement une serviette et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant et posa sa main tout contre la surface boisée.

« Est-ce que… je suis spécial pour toi ? »

La question soudaine du jeune homme fît rougir le prince. Mais elle était des plus à propos. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était attiré par le jeune homme. Il venait à peine de le rencontrer et pourtant il était déjà devenu important pour lui. Le prince joua nerveusement avec sa chaîne. Suzaku se mit face à la porte, déposant délicatement son front et sa main tout contre celle-ci. Il inspira profondément et reprit la parole.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui… surtout quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique. De l'autre coté de la porte, Lelouch rougissait.

_Tu exagère… je ne suis pas aussi séduisant que tu le crois.

_Si, je t'assure… »

Un silence gênant s'installa. Au bout d'un certain temps, Lelouch sortit finalement de la salle de bain, vêtu des vêtements du prince. Une chemise ample, un veston noir, et un pantalon noir près du corps. La chemise étant trop grand pour le jeune homme, celle-ci laissait entrevoir le haut de son torse blanc, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au prince. Cette tenue lui donnait des allures de mousquetaires et cela lui sied à merveille. Après avoir contemplé son nouveau compagnon, Suzaku reprit la parole.

« Dis, Lelouch, étant donné que tu vas rester ici un moment, tu veux visiter le palais ?

_Avec plaisir. Fît Lelouch avec un sourire

_Tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier ?

_Si c'est possible, j'aimerais voir la bibliothèque.»

De ce pas, Suzaku emmena son invité et nouvel ami en direction de la dite bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, Lelouch contemplait le sublime décor qui l'entourait, ainsi que les somptueux jardins. Il n'existe pas de verdure à proprement parlé dans l'océan, seulement des récifs de corail. Mais pas de verdure, ni de fleur. Tandis que ce dernier perdait son regard dans le paysage alentour, Suzaku observait discrètement son compagnon, il était beau même perdu dans ses pensées. Et d'ailleurs, eux aussi fascinaient. La plupart des jeunes femmes domestiques n'étaient pas indifférentes au charme et au physique des deux garçons. Le prince était déjà très séduisant d'ordinaire mais avec un autre bel homme à ses côtés, le tableau était encore plus magnifique à contempler. Enfin, les deux garçons arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, laquelle contenait d'innombrables ouvrages. Les romans ne résistent que très peu à l'eau de mer et sont depuis lors considérés comme des objets rares parmi le peuple de la mer. Suzaku s'approcha d'une étagère en prit un ouvrage en particulier.

« J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a peu.

_ _La Petite Sirène_ d'Anderson ? Tu aimes ce genre d'histoire ? Fît Lelouch avec un sourire

_Oui. Les légendes Marines me fascinent. Et... je crois en avoir rencontré une, lorsque j'ai failli me noyer.

_Vr-vraiment ? La voix de Lelouch était tremblante

_Mais je n'en suis pas certain malheureusement. Tu aimes quelle genre d'histoire ?

_Là d'où je viens, les livres sont des objets rares. Mais... j'aime beaucoup les romans de capes et d'épées. C'est un peu étrange pour un garçon.

_Pas du tout » Acheva le prince

Ils y restèrent un long moment, assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Puis le regard de jade rencontra de nouveau celui d'améthyste. Lelouch sentit alors l'espace entre leurs visages se réduire, petit à petit, au point que leurs lèvres commencèrent à s'effleurer. Au moment où Lelouch ferma les yeux, ils furent interrompus par une certaine personne.

« Suzaku ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Hurla le jeune soldat à travers la lucarne.

_Je suis à la bibliothèque! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit-il

_Viens t'entraîner avec moi au lieu de te remplir la tête de contes et d'histoires. Un petit combat te fera le plus grand bien! »

Suzaku regarda Lelouch.

« Ça ne te dérange pas Lelouch ?

_Pas du tout. Et... si possible, j'aimerais vous regarder.

_Bien sûr avec plaisir »

Le duel débuta alors dans les jardins. Suzaku avait entretemps revêtu sa tenue d'entraînement et celle-ci ne soulignait que davantage sa sublime silhouette d'athlète. Un peu plus loin sur la terrasse, Lelouch feuilletait le livre qu'il avait emprunté. Tout du moins en apparence. Discrètement, les yeux améthyste dévoraient du regard le jeune prince. Il était magnifique lorsqu'il se battait. Il semblait aussi très fort au combat. Il continuait de l'observer, remettant délicatement l'une de ses mèches d'ébènes derrière son oreille.

Il n'espérait qu'une chose : avoir le temps de le connaître et de connaître son monde avant de le quitter à nouveau... et peut être même d'apprendre à l'aimer.


	6. Chapitre VI : En Comptant Les Heures

-Chapitre VI : En comptant les jours près de toi-

Étonnamment, les effets de la potion durèrent plus longtemps que prévu. Cela faisait maintenant 8 jours que Suzaku avait ramené Lelouch au palais. Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle, allant jusqu'à dormir dans le même lit. Au début, Suzaku insistait pour que Lelouch prenne le lit, mais ce dernier refusa et lui proposa de le partager, comme pourraient le faire deux enfants. Cette nuit là, ils s'étaient regardés longuement avant de s'endormir. Lelouch n'avait encore jamais dormi avec quelqu'un et cette expérience ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là. Durant son séjour, Lelouch avait vu bien des choses. Il était allé plusieurs fois en ville en compagnie de Suzaku. La plupart des jeunes femmes regardaient avec émerveillement les deux hommes. Deux beaux et séduisants garçons, se promenant ensemble dans les rues, souriants. L'un d'eux était tout vêtu de blanc, sculptant à la perfection le corps musclé du prince. La tenue du second garçon, quant à elle, ne laissait rien transparaître mais donnait terriblement envie de voir ce qui se cachait sous le tissu d'un noir de jais. C'était un spectacle peu ordinaire pour la gente féminine, d'autant plus que l'un deux était le prince. Quant à Suzaku, il aimait ses instants privilégiés avec son nouvel ami. Dés lors, chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, quelque chose changeait dans le cœur du jeune homme. Une chaleur douce et réconfortante l'envahissait dés qu'il était avec Lelouch. Et ce bien être semblait réciproque.

Une fois, Lelouch s'était arrêté devant un fleuriste et son regard s'était posé sur un bouquet de rose et d'iris. Quoi de plus anodin qu'un bouquet de fleurs et pourtant, il semblait émerveillé. Suzaku aimait ce coté rêveur, il n'en était que plus magnifique et… sans réfléchir, il lui avait offert une rose. Le jeune homme avait rougit à ce geste avant de sourire et de l'embrasser timidement sur la joue, en guise de remerciement. Oui, Lelouch était semblable à une rose, d'une beauté sans pareil et irrésistiblement attirant, une beauté néanmoins fatale si toutefois on ne prenait pas garde à ses épines. C'est ce jour là que Suzaku apprit que Lelouch avait un petit-frère et une petite-sœur. Son visage irradiait de bonheur chaque fois qu'il parlait d'eux, avant de redevenir sombre et mélancolique. Quelque chose en rapport avec sa famille semblait le troubler.

Le soir venu, Suzaku et Lelouch discutèrent sur la terrasse après le repas. Le père de Suzaku avait grandement apprécié l'esprit de ce dernier et l'accueillait à bras ouvert au sein du palais. Lui qui habituellement était si méfiant envers les étrangers, c'était une première mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. A plusieurs reprises, Lelouch avait démontré un grand esprit stratégique. Il connaissait les bonnes manières, s'exprimait extrêmement bien et avait le don de captiver et d'émouvoir son auditoire. Ses propos étaient souvent d'une profonde sagesse alors même qu'il n'avait que 19 ans. S'il avait été un prince, nul doute qu'il serait devenu un grand monarque. Suzaku enviait souvent le charisme de Lelouch. Et d'ailleurs, Shirley non plus ne semblait pas indifférente au charme magnétique du jeune homme et le prince l'avait remarqué, malheureusement ou heureusement. Toujours est-il qu'à présent, les deux hommes étaient assis sur la terrasse, observant les étoiles.

« C'est magnifique. Dit Lelouch.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tout ce que je vois. Tout ce que je découvre. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être libre comme toi.

-… Je ne suis pas aussi libre que tu le crois. Dit-il, le regard sombre

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-… Tu ne sais pas ce que cela implique d'être un prince. On pense que, parce que l'on est de sang royal, nous avons la vie que nous désirons, une vie de bonheur. Mais ce qu'ils appellent le « bonheur » n'est rien d'autre que de l'emprisonnement pour moi !

-Suzaku.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai navigué pour la première fois sur le Lancelot. Durant ce voyage j'ai découvert tellement de choses. Et Pour… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'être libre. De me sentir vivant.

-Mais il y avait une condition n'est-ce pas ? Fît Lelouch

-… J'avais le droit de faire parti du voyage, si en échange, j'acceptais la proposition de mariage de mon père. » La voix de Suzaku était amère, emplie de colère. « Je ne veux pas d'une telle vie. Je refuse de vivre une telle vie, mais je n'ai pas le choix… je ne l'ai plus »

Lelouch écouta l'histoire de son ami. Une histoire qui ne lui était pas étrangère car c'était également la sienne. Il savait ce que ressentait Suzaku. Lui plus que quiconque. Pour la première fois, il se sentait véritablement proche de quelqu'un. Lelouch avait l'impression d'être plus humain.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Suzaku.

-J'en doute.

-Je t'assure. Mon histoire est semblable à la tienne, à quelques détails près. » Lelouch se leva et regarda l'océan d'un air nostalgique. « Je t'ai dit que j'avais un frère et une sœur.

-Oui. Répondit le prince, quelque peu intrigué, en se joignant à lui.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. J'ai aussi une demi-sœur. Elle s'appelle Euphemia. C'est une personne vraiment incroyable. Elle est toujours souriante et ne se laisse jamais abattre.

-Tu as l'air proche d'elle. Fît Suzaku avec un sourire taquin tout en s'appuyant contre la rambarde.

-Oui nous sommes très proches. Si bien que ma mère l'a choisit pour être mon épouse. » Le visage de Lelouch redevint alors sombre et mélancolique. « Et pour venir ici, j'ai dû, moi aussi, monnayer ma liberté. »

Suzaku comprit. Lui aussi avait soif de liberté. Il ne désirait que ça. Mais tous deux avaient vendus leur liberté pour un avenir qui n'était pas le leur. Mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, leur destin semblait bien plus lié qu'ils ne le croyaient. Depuis peut être plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Suzaku en avait l'intime conviction. Il avait encore tant de chose à découvrir concernant son nouvel ami. « Ami » ? Pourquoi ce mot sembla si faible à ses yeux ? Il ne le savait pas, et sans doute avait-il peur de le découvrir.

 ** _Note aux lecteurs: A partir de ce paragraphe, écoutez le morceau suivant "_ _ ** _My Hearts Will Go On - Titanic [Piano Tutorial] (Synthesia)_** ** _"_** ** _durant votre lecture._**_**

Voyant le regard mélancolique de Lelouch, Suzaku lui prit doucement la main et l'incita à le suivre. Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la salle de bal. Celle-ci était vide et baignait dans une douce lumière bleutée. En son centre se trouvait un piano à queue blanc. Suzaku s'approcha de l'instrument et commença à jouer quelques notes avant d'entamer un morceau complet. C'était une mélodie douce, apaisante et très onirique. Lelouch s'assit aux côtés du prince, écoutant le doux morceau de musique que lui offrait ce dernier.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

_J'ai appris à en jouer quand j'étais petit. Quand je n'ai pas le moral, je viens souvent jouer quelques morceaux. Ça m'a toujours apaisé.

_Tu es plutôt adroit. »

Tout doucement, Lelouch accompagna Suzaku dans son morceau. A l'origine très douce, la musique devint alors plus intense, plus passionnée. Les deux garçons jouaient en harmonie, comme si ce moment leur appartenait. Suzaku regarda Lelouch jouer, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, le prince était émerveillé. Enfin, ils achevèrent le morceau.

« Woah... c'était... Tu connaissais ce morceau ?

_ Je... je l'ai déjà entendu dans mon enfance. Ma mère me la jouait parfois quand j'étais enfant. »

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois dans la salle de balle pour jouer du piano, perfectionnant leur morceau. C'était devenu leur mélodie. Et pour rendre ces moments encore plus privilégiés, Lelouch avait orné le piano d'un sublime flacon en verre, une rose rouge le surplombant majestueusement. C'était la rose qu'il lui avait offerte. Ce geste avait touché Suzaku et celui-ci avait découvert un aspect très romantique de la personnalité de Lelouch. Il chérissait les moments qu'il vivait en sa compagnie et espérait qu'ils puissent continuer encore longtemps.

Mais malheureusement, les jours paisibles ne pouvaient continuer ainsi.

Même si la durée d'efficacité de la potion avait changée, les effets secondaires s'étaient rapidement manifestés. De temps à autre, Lelouch était prit de violentes crises, qui ne se calmaient que lorsque ce dernier était immergé dans l'eau. Et ces derniers temps, elles n'avaient fait qu'empirer. C'était un mal que même Lloyd ne connaissait pas et se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité de le soigner. Et cela inquiétait énormément Suzaku. Son temps commençait à s'écouler. Quelques jours plus tard, suite à une nouvelle crise plus violente que les précédentes, Lelouch fût contraint de garder le lit, tandis que Suzaku s'occupait de ses devoirs de prince et de capitaine. Il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix.

« Lelouch… »

Suzaku murmurait souvent son prénom en serrant les perles tout contre son cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à le perdre. S'il disparaissait, il aurait la sensation que tout ceci, tous les moments passés avec lui… ne serait ni plus ni moins qu'un autre de ses rêves. Non. Il ne voulait y penser. Le soir venu, Suzaku sorti du palais pour aller se promener sur la plage, comme à son habitude. Lelouch était toujours alité, donc mieux valait le laisser se reposer pour le moment. Même si au fond de lui, Suzaku souhaitait rester auprès de son ami. Continuellement. Perdu dans ses pensées, le prince vît alors des vêtements, étalés sur le sable blanc. A qui pouvaient-ils être ? Suzaku ramassa la chemise blanche et, sans réfléchir, huma son parfum. Il se figea, pétrifié. Il reconnaissait ce parfum, il le reconnaîtrait entre milles !

« LELOUCH ! »

Le prince se mît alors à courir sur le rivage, hurlant le nom de ce dernier, apeuré. _Lelouch, où es-tu ? Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas !_ Suzaku chercha partout. Mais il ne trouva nulle trace de son ami sur la plage. En regardant l'océan, il vit une silhouette s'enfoncer dans l'eau au loin. Sans réfléchir, le prince se jeta à l'eau, enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures dans la hâte. Etait-ce Lelouch ? Etait-il en train de se noyer ? Une chose était sûre, il devait y aller. Jamais il n'avait nagé aussi vite de sa vie… et ce fût là une erreur fatale. En quelques secondes à peine, Suzaku perdit connaissance, sombrant une fois de plus dans l'océan.

Sa blessure venait de se rouvrir.


	7. Chapitre VII : Retrouvailles

\- Chapitre VII : Retrouvailles -

C'était une sensation de déjà vu. Une sensation d'apesanteur et de froid. Alors rien de tout cela n'était vrai ? Non. Une chose différait de la dernière fois. Cette fois, il eu assez de force pour garder les yeux ouverts et de voir une créature à demi-humaine s'approcher de lui. Une sirène.

 _Lelouch…_

L'instant suivant, ses lèvres virent rencontrer celles de son vis-à-vis dans un doux baiser. Lelouch essaya de redonner de l'oxygène au prince, juste assez pour pouvoir le ramener à la surface, sain et sauf. Il s'abandonna au baiser, sombrant dans le sommeil. A son réveil, Suzaku était hors de l'eau, vivant, la tête posée sur quelque chose de doux mais ferme à la fois, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« C'était toi… Murmura t-il encore endormi.

-C'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve, Suzaku. » Fît Lelouch avec un sourire taquin « Toi et l'océan ça ne fait visiblement pas bon ménage.

En voulant se relever, Suzaku sentit une douleur aigüe sur son abdomen. Lelouch le rallongea doucement et posa une main sur son front en sueur. Il avait une légère fièvre mais rien de bien grave heureusement.

« Ne bouge pas trop. Sinon ta blessure risque de se rouvrir.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Sur la plage, dans la petite grotte bordant le rivage. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, le temps que la douleur s'atténue un peu. Suzaku réalisa qu'il reposait sur la nageoire de son « ami ». Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, et comme il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Ce dernier se tourna pour voir le visage de Lelouch et vît d'étranges oreilles de poisson, ornées de perles. Au point où il en était, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, sauf peut être l'incroyable beauté de Lelouch. Il était encore plus séduisant sous sa forme de sirène que lorsque celui-ci était sous sa forme humaine. A la lumière de la lune, la peau de Lelouch semblait brillée et sa nageoire incrustée de joyaux. Ses yeux améthyste le regardaient avec une profonde tendresse. Doucement, Suzaku essaya de se relever et tendit sa main vers son visage pâle, légèrement rougi. Gêné, Lelouch voulu détourner le regard mais n'en eut guère le temps.

« Regarde-moi Lelouch. Fît Suzaku

-Non ! Ne me regarde pas ! Fît-il gêné. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait posé un tel regard sur lui, sur ce qu'il était vraiment.

-Je veux voir ton visage, je me souvenir de toi ! De celui que tu es maintenant. Regarde-moi… »

Le jeune homme sirène hésita quelques instants et se tourna timidement vers le prince. Suzaku plongea son regard dans celui d'améthyste, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans le cœur du jeune homme au simple travers de ses pupilles. Puis il sourit, caressant doucement la peau de porcelaine. Lelouch tremblait. A quoi pensait-il ? Que pouvait-il penser de lui ? De son apparence ? Allait-il le faire fuir, le dégoûter ? Lelouch avait peur de sa réaction, mais la question du prince vint balayer d'un revers les doutes du jeune homme.

« C'était toi… ce petit garçon, il y a 10 ans. C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue mate.

Lelouch posa sa main sur celle du prince, lui souriant timidement. Puis hocha la tête en toute réponse. Les larmes de Suzaku coulèrent de plus belle. C'était des larmes de joie. Il l'avait retrouvé. Ce garçon qu'il avait tant cherché durant 10 années était là, juste devant lui et lui souriait tendrement. Le prince saisit la main de son vis-à-vis et la couvrit de baisers.

« Suzaku… je-

-Lelouch… il y a… Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais essayer. Alors… ne bouge pas…» Demanda Suzaku, les joues rougissantes, la voix emplie de désir.

Lelouch ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir. Suzaku s'approcha doucement de son visage et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, qu'il en avait envie. Elles étaient si douces. Etait-il le premier à toucher ses lèvres ? A le voir dans sa forme de sirène ? A le toucher, le caresser, l'étreindre ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du prince, et le fait que Lelouch réponde au baiser n'arrangeait rien. Une main vint caresser son visage, l'autre s'échoua sur les hanches d'écailles, faisant gémir le prince sirène.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être embrassé. C'était même son premier baiser. Lelouch avait l'impression de perdre la tête, son esprit se vidait complètement pour ne laisser place qu'à Suzaku. A ce moment précis, plus rien n'importait. Ses mains vinrent enlacés ce corps qui l'embrassait avec douceur. Dans un élan passionné, Suzaku plaqua son désormais amant contre la paroi rocheuse, l'emprisonnant entièrement de son corps. L'atmosphère devenait intense. Lelouch était dépassé par la passion du prince, qui de son coté alla embrasser avidement le cou de ce dernier, respirant son parfum, caressant allègrement la peau blanche.

« Suzaku ! Attends… je… »

Suzaku s'arrêta et regarda Lelouch. Il tremblait. En avait-il trop fait ? Ce dernier s'exécuta et commença à reculer, mais le prince sirène le retint comme de peur de le voir disparaître à nouveau.

« Lelouch…

-Excuse-moi… j'avais peur. Peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur de te perdre, que tu t'éloigne de moi parce que… je n'étais pas humain.

-Non Lelouch » Dit-il en répondant à l'étreinte. « C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler… mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends. De pouvoir te revoir, te toucher… Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Suzaku » Acheva le prince sirène

La voix de Suzaku était faible. Lui aussi tremblait. Etait-ce à cause du froid ? De sa fièvre ? Ou bien de ce qu'il ressentait pour Lelouch ? Le prince sirène enlaçait toujours tendrement Suzaku, lequel répondit avec autant de douceur à l'étreinte.

« Suzaku, tu as froid ?

-Non, ça va… » Le prince nicha sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, refermant d'autant plus son étreinte. « Lelouch… Je t'aime.

-Suzaku…

-Je t'aime… Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Plus jamais »

La nuit était encore longue. Suzaku avait fini par s'endormir près de Lelouch, comme épuisé d'avoir mis fin à un tourment intérieur. Maintenant, il dormait paisiblement sur la nageoire du prince sirène, qui l'avait recouvert avec l'un de ses vêtements en guise de couverture, en espérant que celui-ci pourrait le réchauffer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la blessure de ce dernier et ne vît rien d'anormal. Celle-ci ne s'était pas rouverte totalement et avait cicatrisée de suite, grâce aux vertus de l'océan. Lelouch dévisageait inlassablement le jeune homme, caressant délicatement la peau mate et les cheveux bouclés. Il repensa alors à leur baiser. Le fait que la demande vienne de ce dernier était inespéré. Il effleura ses lèvres, comme pour ravir l'essence même de ce baiser, si enivrant. Même s'il avait eu peur, il voulait se perdre à nouveau dans ce regard de jade, sentir de nouveau cette force avec laquelle il l'avait saisit par la taille pour le coller à lui et l'embrasser. Etre avec lui, simplement.

Non loin du rivage, un petit groupe de curieux observait attentivement la scène. Vu que les effets de la potion avaient durée plus longtemps qu'escompté, Milly était venue plusieurs fois à la surface pour voir comment se portait Lelouch. Au début elle était seule, puis elle avait été très vite rejointe par Euphie et enfin par Rolo et Nunnally. Cela ne la dérangea pas outre mesure, estimant qu'ainsi, son « observation » serait plus amusante. Quant au fait de savoir pourquoi les deux plus jeunes étaient au courant, n'ayant plus vu leur grand-frère depuis des jours, Euphemia avait été contraint de leur dire la vérité.

Comme à son habitude la jeune femme pieuvre était venue pour observer son ami. Cependant ni elle ni Euphie n'aurait imaginé assister à une scène aussi passionnée entre les deux hommes. Milly jubilait de l'intérieur à l'idée de pouvoir taquiner Lelouch à son retour et surtout d'avoir tous les détails de leur relation. Pour ce qui était d'Euphie, elle remarqua le regard rêveur de son demi-frère, ce qui était assez rare car Lelouch ne se laissait jamais aller à la fantaisie d'ordinaire. Lui qui d'habitude est si sérieux, le voir ainsi attendrit la jeune femme.

« Bon, je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter~ » Fît Milly avec un sourire malicieux, adossée au rocher avec une certaine nonchalance. « Notre Lulu semble entre de bonnes mains. Ou plutôt, c'est ce jeune humain qui est entre de bonnes mains, vu comment il dort.

-Milly, que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Les effets de la potion se sont dissipés, il ne peut plus se transformer.

-Ne t'inquiète, princesse, il y a un effet secondaire que je ne vous ai simplement pas mentionnée.

-Quoi donc ?

-Regarde et observe. »

Toutes deux tournèrent de nouveau leur attention sur les deux hommes. De son coté, Lelouch continuait de regarder Suzaku. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Était-ce parce que le soleil se levait ? Ou bien le fait de sentir le corps de Suzaku sur le sien ? Cela dit, depuis tout à l'heure, il avait un peu de mal à respirer, un peu comme lorsqu'il était humain. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'en fichait en fait, préférant profiter de ce moment seul à seul avec Suzaku. Quoiqu'il en soit, le prince sirène aimait cette sensation de chaleur. Caressant les doux cheveux châtains du prince, Lelouch murmura doucement au creux de son oreille.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Merci Suzaku…

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était un au revoir… mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Lelouch sursauta légèrement. Suzaku venait de se réveillé et l'avait entendu. Cette simple pensée le fît rougir comme une pivoine.

« Lelouch, qu'est-ce que- HA ! Le prince sirène couvrit brutalement ses yeux pour cacher sa gêne.

-Ne me regarde pas, idiot ! » Fît Lelouch, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Suzaku, le faisant rougir d'autant plus.

Ce dernier se calma et prit la main du jeune homme pour l'entremêler à la sienne, toujours blottit tout contre lui.

« Hey, Lelouch.

-Quoi ?

-Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-…

-Tu sais, ce soir là, lorsque j'étais sur le point de mourir, je ne ressentais aucune peur. J'avais l'impression que la mort était le seul moyen d'être libéré de cette vie. Et au moment où je pensais que mon heure était arrivée… j'ai pensé à toi. Du jour de notre rencontre.

-Suzaku.

-Tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre. Même si je suis fiancé aujourd'hui, je ne peux imaginer une vie sans toi. Je ne veux plus que l'on soit loin l'un de l'autre » Achevant sa phrase, Suzaku se releva et vît un Lelouch complètement rouge.

Puis il se mit à rougir à son tour. Sa phrase n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une déclaration enflammée. En même temps, ils venaient de s'embrasser passionnément il y a quelques heures à peine, une déclaration ne devrait être qu'une formalité à ce stade ! Enfin ça c'était la théorie, question pratique c'était une autre histoire.

Lelouch baissa le regard et ne semblait pas pour autant s'en formalisé. Le jeune homme était surtout de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Était-ce le bon moment ? Avait-il le droit de _le_ lui dire, maintenant ? Il en avait le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Suzaku vît son ami trembler, les yeux rivés sur sa nageoire, le visage totalement rougie. Puis ce dernier entrouvrit ses lèvres pour parler.

« Je…... -me, aussi…

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu. Fît Suzaku intrigué.

-Je… je t'-…. Je t'aime aussi… Suzaku. » Acheva t-il.

Voilà. Parmi tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé depuis qu'il était né, jamais il n'avait été autant troublé par _celui-ci_. L'envie de voir quelqu'un, ce besoin d'être avec la personne, étroitement enlacé à cette dernière. Sentir sa chaleur, son contact. Vouloir entendre le son de sa voix, le son de son cœur qui bat. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Suzaku. Et ce sentiment n'était autre que celui de l'amour.

Mais avant même que Suzaku ne puisse répliquer, il vît alors Lelouch se tordre soudainement de douleur, tombant sur le sable.

« Lelouch ! »

Celle-ci semblait insoutenable, insupportable et intense. Le jeune homme semblait également avoir du mal à respirer et commençait à manquer d'air. N'importe quel spectateur étranger à la scène comprendrait que Lelouch était à l'agonie. Suzaku se mît à paniquer en voyant son ami souffrir juste sous ses yeux, impuissant face à la souffrance de ce dernier. Soudain, il vît la nageoire du prince se scinder en deux. La peau d'écailles se déchira et ses os se craquèrent pour se transformer en deux morceaux de chairs bien distincts. Peu à peu, deux jambes blanches firent leur apparition, les écailles tombant en lambeaux tel les écorces d'un arbre. Suzaku observait la scène, horrifié. Puis, Lelouch se détendit de nouveau, reprenant péniblement son souffle. La douleur avait disparue.

« Lelouch, est-ce que ça va ?! Demanda le prince en panique, tout en aidant le jeune homme à se redresser et l'enveloppant dans un vêtement.

_Oui… ça va…

_Tu en es sûr ?

_Oui, mais je… je ne comprends pas…. Comment… »

Comment pouvait-il de nouveau être humain ? Au même moment, une douleur sourde apparue sur son bras gauche. Un symbole était en train de se dessiner. La douleur passée, Lelouch observa la marque de plus près. Il connaissait ce symbole : c'était celui du Geass. Il venait de s'activer. Il n'était donc plus scellé ? Mais comment ? Tandis que les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme, Suzaku entendit des voix non loin d'eux. Des voix féminines, ainsi que celles de deux enfants. Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à apprendre que Lelouch était une sirène, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

« Qui est là ?! Dit-il avec une voix méfiante

_Ah, nous sommes repérées~ » Fît l'une des voix, faisant blêmir Lelouch qui connaissait on-ne-peut mieux cette voix. « Alors Lulu, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être humain ?

_Milly… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Lelouch est-ce que ça va ?! Dit Euphie, elle aussi en panique après la scène de métamorphose du jeune homme.

_Euphie... Vous étiez là…. Depuis le déb- »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux enfants se jetèrent sur lui, sans ménagement, les yeux en larmes. Il faut dire que cela faisait plusieurs jours que Rolo et Nunnally n'avaient pas vu leur grand-frère bien-aimé. Et le voir souffrir ainsi et se métamorphoser les avaient mis dans tous leurs états.

« Grand-frère ! Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Firent-il à l'unisson

_Nunnally, Rolo. Vous m'écrasez. » Dit Lelouch le sourire aux lèvres, avant de prendre les deux enfants dans ses bras. « Pardon de vous avoir inquiété… Je vais bien maintenant »

Bien que les retrouvailles soient des plus attendrissants, l'atmosphère était néanmoins pesante et étrange aux yeux du prince. En effet, devant Suzaku se tenaient deux jeunes femmes. L'une était blonde, plantureuse, avec des tentacules de pieuvres. L'autre était plus fine et possédait une magnifique chevelure rose. Le prince ne sembla pas se soucier des deux enfants, mais restait tout de même méfiant à l'égard des deux jeunes femmes. Il se mît devant Lelouch pour le protéger et parla d'une voix ferme et grave.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda t-il. « Êtes-vous, vous aussi, des proches de Lelouch ?

_En effet. » Répondit la jeune femme pieuvre. Sachant que le jeune humain était un prince, celle-ci fît alors une révérence avant se présenter plus formellement. « Je m'appelle Milly Ashford, je suis une amie proche de Lelouch. C'est un honneur, votre _Altesse_.

_Et vous ? Fît-il en regardant Euphie.

_Je m'appelle Euphemia Zi Britannia. Je suis la demi-sœur de Lelouch.

_Votre nom sonne comme celui d'une personne royale. Ajouta Suzaku perplexe, il connaissait ce nom, il l'avait déjà entendu.

_Et c'est bien le cas. Étant de sang royal, ma main fût promise au prince de l'Empire qui gouverne notre monde.

_ _Le prince_ ?

_Oui, et le jeune homme que voici n'est autre que l'héritier de cette même famille : Lelouch Vi Britannia »

Suzaku resta figer. Lelouch était également… un prince. Ainsi, tout devenait plus clair. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? A bien y regarder, Lelouch avait tout d'un prince. La voix, l'apparence, la prestance, l'éloquence, le charisme. Même sa silhouette était princière. Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Lelouch vît le regard interrogateur de son compagnon mais en tentant de se lever, celui-ci trébucha, oubliant qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver sa forme humaine. Suzaku se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se lever, avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Entre temps, le prince sirène avait enfilé un pantalon noire et une chemise, mais ne tenait que très difficilement debout. Il s'appuya sur son compagnon pour retrouver un certain équilibre, sans pour autant le lâcher.

« J'imagine que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. Fît Milly en soupirant.

-Milly, explique-toi. Comment se fait-il que mon Geass se soit activé maintenant, alors que je n'y suis jamais parvenu jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de comment il s'est activé ? Vraiment ?

-Comment le saurais-je ?! Continua Lelouch agacé

-Du calme Lelouch autrement tu vas t'épuiser inutilement. Ne surestime pas tes forces surtout après une telle métamorphose.

-…

-Écoute, Lelouch. Vu que les effets de la potion ont durées plus longtemps que prévu, j'ai fais d'autres recherches et voilà que ce que j'ai découvert. » Elle inspira profondément et reprit la parole. « Plus tu te rapprocheras des humains, plus tu en deviendras un. Mais attention, je parle d'un rapprochement bien particulier. »

Suzaku écoutait attentivement, blanchissant du même coup. Il avait peur de comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune femme, et il avait du même coup très peur d'entendre la suite. L'une des tentacules de Milly s'approcha du visage de Lelouch pour l'attirer à elle.

« En résumé, plus tu rapprocheras _intimement_ de Suzaku, comme vous venez de le faire à l'instant, plus tu auras de chance de devenir humain. Et pour que ta métamorphose soit complète, tu n'auras d'autre choix que de t'unir à lui.

_... De m'unir à…. »

Lelouch blêmit à vu d'œil, le visage rougie de honte. Et l'explication de la jeune femme allait terminer de l'achever. Celle-ci lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

« Autrement dit, dans le langage des humains, vous devrez faire _l'amour ensemble_ ~ »


	8. Chapitre VIII : Être Humain à Nouveau

**Attention:** **Chapitre avec du Lemon =3**

\- Chapitre VIII : Être humain à nouveau –

Le soleil venait de se lever. Ayant passé la nuit dehors, les deux hommes avaient créé une assez grande panique au sein du palais. Tout deux durent s'expliquer devant Xing-Xe, en omettant volontairement le moment plus qu'intime qu'ils eurent quelques heures plus tôt. Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre particulière. Cependant une aura étrange flottait entre les deux princes, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rougir chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre. Satané Milly ! Elle avait choisie son moment pour leur annoncer la vérité. Alors que Lelouch était mort de honte, Suzaku, lui, réfléchissait à cette possibilité. A bien y penser, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un jusqu'à aujourd'hui, qui plus est d'un homme. Puis il repensa à leur baiser de la veille et de la proximité nouvelle qui était née entre eux. Si Lelouch ne l'avait pas arrêté à ce moment là, qui sait jusqu'où il serait allé.

Quelques jours avaient passés et la tension était quelque peu retombée. Depuis l'activation de son Geass, Lelouch était retourné plusieurs fois sous sa forme de sirène avant de redevenir humain. Et à chaque fois, il retournait auprès de Suzaku. Durant l'une de ses escales, Lelouch avait dû s'expliquer auprès de sa mère et, étrangement, celle-ci ne sembla pas pour autant choquée par l'attitude de son fils. En contrepartie, cette dernière avoua la vérité sur les origines du Geass. Voyant le profond attachement que Lelouch éprouvait pour ce jeune humain, Marianne se résigna à annuler les fiançailles de son fils et d'Euphemia. Si Lelouch pouvait trouver le bonheur en vivant parmi les hommes, elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Ce jour là, Milly avait expliqué plus sérieusement la raison pour laquelle son pouvoir s'était activé à ce moment précis. Selon elle, seuls les humains éprouvent un désir charnel pour la personne qu'ils aiment et c'est pourquoi le corps de Lelouch avait réagi en conséquence. Cependant, le fait est que s'il souhaite devenir véritablement humain, Lelouch devait se lié à Suzaku et pour cela, ils devaient faire l'amour ensemble. Et bien entendu, l'amour entre sirènes est bien différent de celui des humains, surtout entre deux hommes, mais Lelouch ignorait jusqu'à quel point.

Un soir, Suzaku retrouva le prince sirène sur le balcon. Cette histoire semblait le perturber. Mais il ne comptait pas prendre avantage de cela. Le prince se rapprocha et prit alors le jeune homme dans ses bras. Cette proximité était devenue habituelle entre les deux princes, et tous deux aimaient ces moments d'intimités qu'ils partageaient.

« Suzaku…

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te déplaire ou te faire peur. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je resterais avec toi.

_... Merci

_Dis Lulu, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais un prince toi aussi ?

_J'ai jugé que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et j'avais peur que tu me traite différemment si tu l'avais su. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. »

Les deux amants restèrent quelques instants ainsi, à observer les étoiles se refléter dans le miroir d'eau. Suzaku profita de cette proximité pour sentir le doux parfum qui émanait du cou de son compagnon. C'était une douce fragrance, légèrement sucrée. Tout chez Lelouch n'était que désir et fascination. De son apparence au timbre de sa voix, tout.

« Lelouch, est-ce que… je peux t'embrasser ?

_... » Lelouch hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. « Oui… »

Suzaku tourna le visage de son amant vers le sien et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. La main de Lelouch tenait timidement la chemise de son amant, avant de glisser le long du cou et de se perdre dans les cheveux couleur châtaignes. Puis, la langue de Suzaku demanda l'autorisation d'entrer pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Le prince rapprocha le corps de son partenaire au sien, le frôlant intimement. Lelouch se perdait dans cette étreinte. A chacun de leurs baisers, le monde semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Quand les deux hommes interrompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, ils perdirent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. La main du prince vint alors caresser le visage de son amour. _Pas ici_ , pensa t-il. Il prit alors la main de son compagnon, l'incitant à le suivre et Lelouch obtempéra. Les deux garçons parcoururent le palais discrètement, main dans la main, puis les somptueux jardins avant d'arriver à une petite tour de pierre, cachée dans la végétation luxuriante, si bien que même le personnel du palais pourrait s'y perdre.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Lelouch

_Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais petit. Personne ne connait cet endroit et je ne l'ai jamais montré à qui que ce soit. A part toi. »

Les deux princes entrèrent dans la tour et montèrent les innombrables marches d'escalier pour arriver à l'unique pièce de l'édifice. Une chambre à coucher. Une couche confortable, assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes, un bureau de marbre, une petite salle de bain, une coiffeuse et pour finir une petite lucarne. Des rideaux de velours violets ornaient la petite fenêtre, et le soir venu la pièce baignait dans une douce lumière bleutée.

« Elle n'est pas aussi grande que ma chambre actuelle, mais je la préfère de loin. Dit Suzaku d'un ton rêveur.

_Je te comprends. » Lelouch resta silencieux et observa la pièce. « C'est une pièce qui te ressemble. Douce… et chaleureuse »

Lelouch détailla la chambre, effleura du bout des doigts le lit et s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre. Il aimait s'imaginer son amant lorsqu'il était petit, dans cette petite chambre, jouant au preux chevalier et vivant d'innombrables aventures. Il devait être adorable lorsqu'il était enfant et Lelouch sourit à cette pensée. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de cette époque mais le visage de Suzaku étant enfant, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

Depuis la petite lucarne de verre, les deux garçons pouvaient apercevoir le palais, ainsi que le vaste océan. Cette vue était semblable à un tableau, à une illustration comme celles que l'on pouvait voir dans les contes de fées. Le panorama était magnifique et Lelouch était émerveillé par ce paysage. De son coté, Suzaku déshabillait Lelouch du regard. Le voir ainsi le rendait irrésistiblement attirant. Il s'approcha du prince et l'enlaça tendrement, comme à son habitude. Dans son dos, Lelouch pouvait sentir le cœur de Suzaku battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Lui aussi était nerveux. Petit à petit, les mains mates se glissèrent sous la chemise blanche, rencontrant la douce peau d'albâtre. Suzaku défit alors délicatement les boutons, dévoilant le corps immaculé et légèrement musclé du prince sirène. Il déposa ensuite quelques baisers sur l'épaule laiteuse, puis le cou, faisant glisser les manches du vêtement le long de cette fine silhouette. Lelouch frissonna sous le contact. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort et sa température corporelle monta rapidement. Pourquoi se sentait-il impatient ? Était-ce parce que c'était lui ? Ou bien parce qu'ils étaient seuls, dans cette chambre, comme coupés du reste du monde ? Envoûté par la douceur de son amant, le prince sirène se retourna pour faire face à cet homme qui l'enlaçait tendrement, avant de l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, le baiser n'avait rien de tendre et était, bien au contraire, plus ardent et plus fougueux que les précédents.

« Suzaku… !

_Tu en as envie aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas que moi… pas vrai ? Lelouch. »

Dans l'élan, Suzaku plaqua Lelouch au mur avec ferveur, continuant leur baiser de plus belle avant de l'interrompre à nouveau. Le prince sirène tremblait et son visage, habituellement blanc, brillait sous l'effet du rougissement. A la lumière de la lune, le jeune homme était plus séduisant que jamais, la lueur de l'astre soulignant les lignes de son visage fin et délicat. En voulant l'embrasser à nouveau, Suzaku se souvint alors du regard empli de peur qu'avait eu ce dernier, cette nuit là sur la plage, et décida d'arrêter. Et tout comme la dernière fois, Lelouch l'en empêcha.

« Lelouch, on devrait s'en arrêter là…

_... pourquoi ?

_Tu tremble au moindre contact. Tu as peur, je le sais.

_Pas si c'est avec toi » Murmura le prince sirène en se blottissant tout contre le corps de Suzaku. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas amené ici »

Suzaku se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il ne pouvait savoir ô combien il était en proie à un conflit intérieur. Devait-il s'arrêter maintenant ? Ou alors se laisser aller au plaisir de la chaire avec Lelouch, lui qui n'avait encore jamais goûté au plaisir charnel des humains. C'était à lui de le lui apprendre. Mais étant lui-même vierge, serait-il capable de le combler, alors même qu'il en éprouve le désir… ? Les mains tremblantes de Suzaku vinrent envelopper les frêles épaules.

« Si… si je commence maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Je te désire tellement Lelouch…

_Suzaku. Moi aussi je te désire »

Lelouch caressa son visage avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il prit alors la main du prince et la posa sur son torse. Son cœur battait si fort. Lui aussi était nerveux, mais c'était prévisible. Qui ne le serait pas dans un moment pareil ?

« Et il faut que tu le sache. Ce n'est pas pour devenir humain que je veux le faire. Je veux le faire… parce que j'en ai envie. Et surtout je veux que ce soit avec toi.

_Lelouch… »

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau, entortillés l'un à l'autre, avançant petit à petit vers le centre de la pièce. Suzaku allongea tendrement son partenaire sur le lit de coton, lui volant un énième baiser. Tandis que ses lèvres s'emparaient de celles du prince sirène, ses mains, quant à elles, parcouraient la peau blanche et laiteuse. Lelouch se laissait faire, envoûter. Il n'avait jamais fait cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui et jamais personne ne l'avait touché comme le faisait Suzaku. Se laissant aller aux caresses, ses mains longèrent les larges épaules du prince et enlevèrent délicatement la chemise de ce dernier, la faisant glisser le long de cette peau dorée. Suzaku gémit sous le doux contact, délaissant son amant de tout vêtement avant de retirer sa propre chemise, avec une sensualité non dissimulée.

« Lelouch…. »

En détaillant le corps sublime qui se dévoilait à lui, l'intéressé posa son regard sur l'unique vêtement qui habillait le torse du jeune homme : un collier avec pour pendentif 3 perles précieuses. Le visage de Lelouch s'illumina d'un sourire, rendant celui de son partenaire quelque peu perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu les as gardées. Fît-il en caressant le collier du bout des doigts.

_Oh ? Oui. J'avais le sentiment que si je les portais, je pourrais te retrouver. »

Lelouch retint un rire, son geste était des plus adorables. Le jeune homme caressa le visage du prince, jouant avec les quelques mèches bouclées qui tombaient sur son front rêveur.

« ... Elles vous siéent, « votre Majesté ». Acheva Lelouch avec un sourire taquin.

_C'est trop d'honneur, « votre Grâce ». Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis, Suzaku se mît en quête de goûter le reste de son corps, déposant des baisers ça et là, lesquels faisaient gémir le prince sirène. Sa main, quant à elle, entreprit d'explorer son entre-jambe, arrivant à l'objet de désir. Lelouch retint un gémissement.

« Lelouch. » Murmura Suzaku. « Tu ne t'es jamais touché _ici_ ?

_Non. » Répondit-il. « Je n'ai jamais songé à le faire…

_Jamais ?

_Non. Pour nous autres, la sexualité est différente de celle des humains. Nous n'éprouvons du désir qu'au moment de l'accouplement, et par conséquent, nous ne pouvons nous unir qu'avec une unique personne pour le reste de notre vie.

_Lelouch… ça veut dire que…

_Oui. » Lelouch prit tendrement le visage de son amant et l'embrassa. « Tu es le premier, et le seul à qui je pourrais m'offrir. A toi et personne d'autre. »

Le prince rougit fortement. Ainsi il serait son premier et son dernier. Il ne pouvait souhaiter une plus belle preuve d'amour que celle-ci. Suzaku déposa un baiser sur le front de son âme-sœur et emprisonna le sexe dans sa main avant de débuter quelques va-et-vient le long de la verge.

« C'est agréable ?

_Je…. Je ne sais pas… C'est bizarre. »

Lelouch étouffa un soupir. C'était une sensation nouvelle. Il sentit un frisson le long de son échine. Un frisson qui grandissait à mesure que Suzaku intensifiait son ouvrage, et continuait de goûter au corps de ce dernier du bout de sa langue. Et ce fût presque par surprise que le jeune homme éjacula. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, il vît Suzaku humidifier trois de ses doigts et les approcha de son intimité.

« Su…Suzaku… Qu'est-ce que…

_Lelouch, tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

_L'amour ?

_Oui. » Continua t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. « L'amour entre hommes est différent de celui entre un homme et une femme. C'est un peu plus délicat. Et cela se fait _ici._ »

Tout en parlant, Suzaku fît pénétrer un premier doigt. Surprit par ce geste soudain et cette sensation de douleur, Lelouch gémit d'inconfort, agrippant les draps.

« Ha ! Haa… Su… !

_Tout va bien, détends toi.

_Suza… ku… ! Att-attends… je me sens bizarre.

_Ce n'est pas « bizarre », c'est « agréable ». Tu sens que ça te fait du bien ? »

Sentant les muscles se détendre petit à petit, Suzaku ajouta un second doigt puis un troisième et commença à les remuer doucement à l'intérieur. Un mouvement plus profond vint alors arracher un cri de plaisir à Lelouch.

« Su… ! Suzaku ! Ha ! Je… je vais… !

_Ne te retiens pas Lelouch. »

Cette fois-ci, sans surprise, Lelouch éjacula une seconde fois. Il était prêt. Suzaku retira lentement ses doigts et se mît à hauteur des yeux de son amant pour l'embrasser, le frôlant intimement.

« Lelouch… pardon mais… j'ai envie de toi. » Murmura t-il.

Lelouch perdit son regard dans celui de jade. Il était luisant et empli de désir. Et ce désir lui était destiné. Le prince sirène posa sa main sur la nuque de son amant tandis que l'autre fît glisser la fermeture éclaire, libérant le sexe dressé de Suzaku. Lelouch le saisit et l'incita à le pénétrer, emprisonnant la taille du prince de ses jambes. Suzaku lui sourit tendrement et s'immisça doucement en lui. Il se cambra sous l'intrusion. Ses bras enveloppaient le large dos du prince, attendant que ce dernier aille jusqu'au bout. Puis il s'arrêta, haletant.

Lelouch découvrait avec délice la sensation de s'unir avec quelqu'un par amour et non simplement pour se reproduire. C'était douloureux, mais la délicatesse de Suzaku était telle que la douleur s'envola rapidement. Le prince se releva et posa tendrement son front contre celui de son amant.

« Lelouch… est-ce que ça va ?

_O-…oui, ça va. » Il se tût un instant. « Suzaku, vas-y… »

Suzaku l'embrassa à nouveau et commença à remuer les hanches, doucement, amoureusement. Les mains de Lelouch se perdaient sur le dos de son amant, puis vinrent se glisser sous le pantalon pour caresser le bas des reins, accompagnant les hanches dans leurs mouvements. C'était délicieux. Alors qu'il accélérait la cadence, Suzaku nicha sa tête dans le cou du prince sirène, une main l'enlaçant et l'autre se perdant dans les cheveux d'ébène. Un mouvement plus profond fît crier Lelouch de plaisir qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'effet de la décharge.

« Lelouch… » Fît Suzaku entre deux gémissements. « C'est agréable ?

_O-…oui… ! Ah ! Suzaku… !

_Pour moi aussi… Lulu ! »

Des larmes ruisselèrent le long des joues blanches. Gêné par le trop plein de plaisir qui l'envahissait, Lelouch voulut cacher son visage, mais Suzaku l'en empêcha.

« Non, Lelouch… ne te cache pas. Je veux voir ton visage… ! »

Bien que gêné, Lelouch soutint son regard, les pupilles améthyste brillant de désir.

« Regarde-moi, Lelouch. Ne regarde que moi »

Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides et la pièce commença à se remplir des cris et des gémissements des deux hommes. Lelouch succombait à la ferveur de son partenaire, prisonnier de son étreinte. Le prince sirène criait avec dévotion le nom de son amant et ce dernier faisait de même, avant de les entraîner dans un tourbillon de félicité, les laissant tous deux tremblants. Suzaku, épuisé, retomba sur le torse de son compagnon avant de se retirer. Il entendit alors un cœur battre à tout rompre sous la cage thoracique. Cette « mélodie » l'apaisa. Le cœur était la seule chose qui ne pouvait mentir, au grand désespoir de Lelouch. Le prince se releva et embrassa le front de son amour, avant de contempler son visage rougie et en sueur.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

_... Je… je crois. Dit-il, le souffle court

_Tu veux dormir ?

-Non, ça va.

_Tu es sûr ? » Fît le prince avec un sourire taquin, mais aussi un peu inquiet, il n'y était pas allé de main morte et craignait d'en avoir trop fait pour une première fois. « Après ce que qu'on a fait, tu devrais être épuisé.

_Et toi alors… ?

_J'ai encore assez de réserve pour te satisfaire, mon _prince_ »

Lelouch sourit à la remarque de son compagnon. Puis il lui prit la main et l'entremêla à la sienne. C'est alors que Suzaku sentit quelque chose tout contre son membre encore énergique. Lelouch l'effleurait doucement.

« ... je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Suzaku… s'il te plaît »

Les deux amants repartirent alors pour une douce et longue nuit, jusqu'au lever du jour.

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Suzaku s'éveilla le premier et contempla son petit-ami dormir. Timidement, il caressa le visage de celui-ci avant de perdre sa main dans les cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble la nuit dernière, et plus d'une fois. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant que le soir de leur union. Il lui appartenait, corps et âme. Lelouch était magnifique, même endormi. Sa main caressa délicatement la peau de porcelaine avant de s'échouer sur le visage de son amant. De tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, jamais le prince n'avait contemplé une pareille beauté.

Puis, le jeune homme s'éveilla à son tour, papillonnant de ses yeux améthyste. Il regarda Suzaku et, par réflexe, se blottit tout contre lui.

« Bonjour Lelouch. Fît Suzaku en prenant le prince sirène dans ses bras

_Bonjour Suzaku.

_Tu vas bien ? » Lelouch hocha la tête. « Je vais aller te préparer un bain.

_Et toi ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Acheva t-il en l'embrassant sur le front, avant de se lever et d'aller dans la petit salle de bain.

De son coté, Lelouch se leva doucement, enveloppant son corps nu d'un drap, repensant à la nuit dernière. Son corps était légèrement endolori. Inconsciemment, ses mains longèrent son cou, son torse, puis son visage et enfin ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de tout. Du moindre geste, du moindre baiser, de la moindre sensation que lui avait procuré Suzaku. Cette pensée le fît rougir. Ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble était-il réel ? Ou bien n'était-ce rien de plus qu'un autre de ses rêves ? Non, tout ceci était bien réel.

Puis il entendit Suzaku revenir. Ce dernier l'aida à se lever et l'emmena dans la salle d'eau. Pendant que Lelouch s'immergeait dans l'eau, Suzaku se rhabilla avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je vais retourner au palais pour voir ce qui s'y passe. Reste ici pour le moment d'accord ?

_Tu as peur que je parte ? Fît avec un sourire et pour toute réponse, il reçu un baiser passionné de son amant.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, jamais plus »

Sur ces mots et après un dernier baiser, Suzaku quitta les lieux et descendit la tour de pierre pour regagner le palais royal. Xing-Xe allait sans doute lui demandé quelques explications et le réprimander, mais après la merveilleuse nuit qu'il avait passé avec son amant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que Lelouch. Cette nuit fût sans conteste la plus belle de toute son existence. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire que cela avait été leur première expérience, à tous les deux.

Une fois au palais, comme attendu, Suzaku tomba sur Xing-Xe. Cependant, ce dernier l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la salle d'audience, sans lui donner plus de détail.

« Xing-Xe, que se passe t-il ? Demanda le prince

_Ton père t'a fait demandé. Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus, seulement que c'est de la plus haute importance. » Ce dernier s'arrêta net et demanda d'une voix grave. « Où étiez-vous, la nuit dernière ?

_... J'étais avec Lelouch. Dans ma chambre.

_Rien que vous deux ?

_Oui.

_Je vois. »

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes reprirent leur route. Xing-Xe se doutait-il de quelque chose concernant leur liaison ? C'était peu probable, mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes. Tous deux entrèrent alors dans la salle du trône. Suzaku s'avança vers son père et vît Shirley à ses cotés. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et craignait de savoir ce qu'allait lui annoncer le roi.

« Vous m'avez fais demandé, père. Quelle est cette affaire urgente ?

_Suzaku. Approche donc, et vient auprès de ta promise.

_Père, de quoi s'agit-il ? Fît Suzaku d'un air menaçant et méfiant

_De ton mariage, mon fils. La date de votre union vient d'être décidée. »


	9. Chapitre IX : Coeurs Meurtris

-Chapitre IX : Cœurs meurtris-

Le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Dans deux semaines, Suzaku allait perdre définitivement tout ce qui lui était précieux. Plus encore. Il allait perdre Lelouch à jamais, lorsque ce dernier apprendra la nouvelle. Après l'annonce de son père, Suzaku était sortit dans la hâte et s'était enfui du palais. Il voulait le voir. Il devait le prendre dans ses bras, là maintenant. Sentir sa chaleur, son contact, son parfum. Lelouch était devenu bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus qu'un amant. Il était devenu sa raison d'être, sa dernière ligne de vie pour le rattacher à cette terre.

Il devait le lui dire.

« Suzaku-san ! »

Le prince se retourna à l'écoute de son nom. Shirley l'avait suivi et semblait avoir couru pour le rattraper.

« Shirley. Que se passe t-il ?

_Suzaku-san. J'aimerais… j'aimerais que vous soyez honnête avec moi. Désirez-vous réellement ce mariage ?

_...

_J'ai bien vu que vous étiez troublé tout à l'heure. » Shirley avait le regard triste. « Au fond de moi, je le savais. Je suis incapable de vous satisfaire.

_Shirley je…

_Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Mais j'aimerais au moins connaître la vérité. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans votre cœur ? »

Suzaku hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait mentir à la jeune femme.

« …Oui.

_Je vois. » Elle se tût quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole « Et j'imagine qu'il s'agit de _cette_ personne, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Je suis navré. Mais je ne peux répondre à vos sentiments, ni même à la demande de mon père. Je… je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

_Je comprends. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. » Shirley s'approcha de lui, les joues rougies. « S'il vous plaît, accordez-moi un seul de vos baisers et j'accepterais de renoncer au mariage.

_Shirley. Serez-vous réellement satisfaite de ce choix ?

_Je ne veux que votre bonheur Suzaku-san, mais je suis incapable de vous le donnez. Je vous en prie… »

Le prince caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de cette dernière. Il n'avait pas été honnête avec elle. Celle-ci avait fini par développer des sentiments pour lui, et qu'avait-il fait en retour ? Il n'avait fait que la blesser. Ce baiser était pour lui un moyen de se faire pardonner. Suzaku déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Shirley. Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya délicatement et lui en accorda un second, plus langoureux que le précédent. Shirley enlaça timidement le prince et répondit au geste de ce dernier. Ainsi elle n'avait aucun regret. Perdu dans le baiser que lui offrait Suzaku, cette dernière sursauta en entendant une branche craquée non loin deux. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Suzaku blêmit en voyant son amant.

« Lelouch…

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_Lelouch attends, je peux tout t'expliquer.

_Il n'y a rien à expliquer »

Le jeune homme s'en alla furieux dans les jardins, suivi de près par Suzaku. Ce dernier saisit le bras de son compagnon pour le retenir.

« Lelouch je t'en prie écoute-moi !

_Non ! Lâche-moi Suzaku !

_Non laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer je t'en prie !

_M'expliquer quoi ? Comment vous en êtes venu à vous embrassez ?! Quoi de plus normal puisque c'est ta fiancée après tout !

_Lulu, ça ne signifiait rien…

_Et ce que l'on a vécu la nuit dernière, ça ne signifiait rien non plus pour toi ?! » Lelouch fît un violent revers pour se défaire de l'emprise du prince et lui fît face. « J'ai été stupide... je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance.

_Arrête ne dis pas ça !

_Mais j'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! Et toi qu'as-tu fais en retour ?! »

Furieux, Suzaku s'empara des lèvres du prince et le prit fermement dans ses bras. Lelouch essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son amant mais son baiser ne faisait que compliquer les choses. Finalement, le prince sirène parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte et asséna une gifle à son compagnon. Suzaku ne réagit pas, étourdi. Sa main vint toucher sa joue endolorie et regarda Lelouch. Ce dernier avait les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Lelouch.

_Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Suzaku. »

Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène avait disparu dans la luxuriante végétation.

Pendant combien de temps avait-il couru ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Lelouch l'ignorait et cela lui importait peu. Au bout de sa course, il arriva sur la fameuse place de la fontaine. Cette même place où lui et Suzaku s'étaient retrouvés tant de fois lors de leurs nombreuses promenades. Cette même fontaine où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois il y a 10 ans. Ces moments lui paraissaient si lointain désormais. Lelouch s'approcha de la fontaine et s'agenouilla, pour reprendre son souffle. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage. Le jeune homme se sentait ridicule. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf, pourquoi s'était-il permit d'espérer ? Il n'était pas comme lui… Suzaku ne pouvait renoncer aussi facilement à ses droits ni à son titre de futur roi. Cela impliquait bien trop de choses. Perdu dans ses pensées, Lelouch sursauta en entendant le ronronnement d'un chat qui passait non loin de lui. Il l'avait déjà vu au palais. Ce petit chat gris avec un œil noir, se baladant au grès de ses envies au palais et mordant continuellement Suzaku, alors que c'est lui-même qui l'avait recueilli et soigné. Si sa mémoire était juste, il s'appelait...

« Arthur… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La petite pelote de poil ronronnante s'approcha du jeune homme et se frotta affectueusement à lui.

« Tu essais de me consoler ? » Fît Lelouch avec un faible sourire avant de remarquer que l'animal tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule.

Un iris. Blanc. Immaculé. Tout comme la tenue princière de son amant. Oui, il était pareil aux iris. Élégant, d'une beauté sans pareil et… irrésistiblement attirant. Ce dernier la ramassa délicatement et huma son doux parfum. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Suzaku… Suzaku... » Murmura t-il tristement en portant la fleur à ses lèvres, le visage inondé de larmes.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fît retentir au loin, suivit de hurlement. Dans la hâte, Lelouch se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la source sonore et vît des maisons en train de s'effondrer. Les passants alentours étaient horrifiés et beaucoup sortaient en courant de la bâtisse. L'un d'eux hurla que sa compagne était encore coincée à l'intérieur et Lelouch se rua dans les décombres pour lui venir en aide. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lelouch trouva la jeune femme en question. Cette dernière avait la jambe coincée sous les pierres de l'édifice et était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Lelouch aida péniblement celle-ci à se dégager et à se relever pour la soutenir jusqu'à la sortie. En regardant la jeune femme, le jeune homme vît une légère forme arrondie au niveau de son ventre et se surprit à sourire. Sur le chemin, un nouveau tremblement résonna, plus fort que le précédent, et eut raison des dernières fondations de la maison. Dans un dernier effort, Lelouch poussa la jeune femme hors des décombres… avant de finir enseveli à son tour.

La douleur n'avait rien de comparable avec celle qu'il avait pu ressentir lors de sa métamorphose. Elle était sourde, omniprésente et vivace. La plupart de ses os devait être fêlés, si ce n'est complètement brisé. Lelouch était à peine conscient. Tout était sombre autour de lui, c'est à peine s'il pouvait distinguer sa main en sang. Il ne sentait même plus le poids de la pierre qui pesait sur son corps. Puis, un silence. Plus un bruit, plus un son. Rien. Tout était devenu noir et calme. La seule chose qui éclot dans l'esprit de Lelouch fût le visage de Suzaku. Il souriait tendrement. Le prince sirène sentit des larmes couler le long de son visage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout cela arrive juste après leur première querelle. Lelouch donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour revenir en arrière, pour l'embrasser, lui demander pardon et surtout lui dire combien il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Il était devenu l'être le plus important à ses yeux. Le seul qu'il aura jamais aimé.

« Su… za….. »

Et en songeant à l'amour de sa vie que Lelouch ferma lourdement ses yeux améthyste, qui ne se réveilleront peut être plus jamais.


	10. Chapitre X: L'amour pour Oublier la Mort

-Chapitre X : L'amour pour oublier la mort-

La nouvelle se répandit rapidement jusqu'au palais royal. Plusieurs maisons venaient de s'effondrer, probablement à cause de l'ancienneté des bâtisses. Suzaku venait d'arriver sur place avec Gino et de nombreux autres soldats pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts et des potentielles pertes humaines. Il y avait de nombreux blessés mais aucun mort n'était à déplorer pour le moment. Plusieurs gardes s'engouffrèrent dans les décombres pour trouver d'éventuels survivants, tout comme Lloyd et Cécil. Suzaku observa la scène puis entendit une jeune femme crier au loin alors qu'elle se faisait soyer par les deux scientifiques.

« Attendez! L'homme qui m'a sauvé est encore à l'intérieur!

_Qui vous a sauvée, mademoiselle ? demanda Gino

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthyste. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois en compagnie du prince et il est encore sous les décombres! »

Suzaku se pétrifia et se rua vers les bâtisses effondrées l'instant suivant. _Faite que ce ne soit pas lui, je vous en prie!_ Suzaku priait de toutes ses forces mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire.

« Lelouch! Lelouch, je t'en supplie, répond-moi! Lelouch! »

Le prince hurlait à gorge déployer, cherchant désespérément son compagnon parmi les nombreux débris et ne distinguait que très difficilement ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Dans sa course, il arriva près d'un escalier en ruine. Le toit, étant tombé dans la chute, laissait passer la lumière du jour. Sous les décombres, Suzaku vit alors une main blanche teintée de sang. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ce dernier entreprit d'extraire le corps enseveli sous les débris. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de la victime, son propre visage s'inonda de larmes.

« Lelouch... non... non... »

Le prince prit horrifié le corps ensanglanté du jeune homme dans ses bras, cherchant un signe de vie. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et les battements de son cœur étaient très faibles. Suzaku hurlait à la mort implorant de l'aide, enlaçant désespérément Lelouch tout contre son cœur. L'un des soldats entendit la voix en sanglot du prince et accourut avec ses compagnons. Gino, Lloyd et Cécil arrivèrent aussitôt sur place et emmenèrent immédiatement Lelouch en salle des soins intensifs. Ses heures étaient comptées. Gino tenta de calmer Suzaku mais en vain, meurtris en voyant le corps sans vie et ensanglanté de son amant.

Les secondes passèrent, les minutes passèrent puis les heures mais rien n'avait changé. Lelouch était toujours dans un état critique et les autres scientifiques ne savaient pas s'il allait s'en sortir. C'était là la peur la plus profonde du prince. S'il venait à le perdre, Suzaku n'aurait alors plus aucune raison de vivre. Il ne pouvait imaginer une vie sans Lelouch auprès de lui, plus maintenant. Bien entendu Xing-Xe avait été mit au courant de ce qui s'était passé et était de tout de suite allé aux cotés de Suzaku. Compte tenu de sa réaction vis-à-vis de l'état de Lelouch, ce dernier savait que quelque chose de fort liait les deux garçons, cependant il jugea bon de ne pas en savoir plus tant que Lelouch était inconscient. Tandis que Xing-Xe alla faire son rapport au roi, Gino resta avec Suzaku, mais le prince demeurait inconsolable.

« Suzaku, il va s'en sortir, je te le promet

_Gino... comment peux-tu promettre une chose pareille sur la vie d'un autre...?

_Suzaku...

_J'aurais dû être avec lui, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul… J'aurais dû le poursuivre et lui dire la vérité mais je n'ai rien fais ! Tout est de ma faute...Lelouch... »

Le prince fondit en larmes, étouffant ses sanglots dans ses mains.

_Suzaku regarde-moi! Il va s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous lie tous les deux, mais je suis certain d'une chose, il tient à toi! Ça se voyait chaque fois que vous étiez ensemble. C'est un battant et il continuera de se battre pour être avec toi!

_Gino...

_Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Alors soit fort aussi pour lui pour qu'au moment où il se réveillera tu puisses être là pour lui »

Suzaku respira profondément et essuya ses larmes. Gino avait raison. Il devait être fort, pour eux deux. Il le fallait. La nuit était tombée depuis. Les deux hommes attendaient toujours, épuisés, lorsque Lloyd sortit de la salle des soins. Suzaku se leva immédiatement, le regard inquiet et empli de détresse.

« Lloyd, comment-

_Du calme, votre majesté. Il va s'en sortir ». Fît le médecin avec un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir. « Mais il a de nombreuses côtes brisées ainsi que de nombreuses coupures sur une grande partie du corps. Il a également perdu beaucoup de sang et par conséquent, il est encore très faible. Pour les jours à venir, il va devoir garder le lit et faire le moins d'effort possible. »

Gino soupira de soulagement, épuisé d'être resté éveillé aussi longtemps mais ça en valait la peine. Lelouch allait s'en sortir.

« Est-ce que je...

_Oui, vous pouvez aller le voir. Mais il est encore endormi pour le moment. » En passant près du médecin, ce dernier lui saisit le bras et déposa quelque chose dans sa main. « Nous avons trouvés ceci. Il l'a tenait fermement dans sa main »

Sur ces mots, Suzaku regarda ce que le médecin venait de lui donner. Un iris blanc ? Tâché de sang. Pourquoi Lelouch avait-il cette fleur au moment de l'accident ? Et pourquoi voulait-il la garder intact alors même qu'il allait mourir ? Suzaku entra dans la salle des soins et vît son compagnon paisiblement endormi. Son corps était recouvert de bandage et son visage comportait encore quelques traces de sang. Le prince s'assit à coté du blessé et caressa doucement la peau blanche. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ? S'il l'avait fait rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et Lelouch ne serait pas là, entre la vie et la mort.

« Lelouch... ».

Soudain, il vit le jeune homme ouvrir difficilement les yeux et des pupilles violettes brillèrent vers lui. Quelques larmes avaient perlées au bord de ses orbes.

« Su...za...ku… Sa voix était faible.

_Je suis là, mon amour. Suzaku prit la main de ce dernier.

_Je... je suis désolé... Suzaku ». Le visage de Lelouch commença à être inondé de larmes. « Je suis désolé….

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_Parce que... je... je t'ai dis des choses horribles, alors que je ne les pensais pas...

_Oh Lelouch. C'est moi qui te demande pardon. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité. Pardonne-moi Lulu. »

Suzaku sentit des larmes couler de ses propres yeux et embrassa tendrement Lelouch avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. J'ai cru que tu étais...

« Suzaku... »

Le jeune homme répondit à l'étreinte de son amant, cependant la douleur était encore bien présente dans le corps de ce dernier.

« Lelouch, ça va ? Tu trembles.

_Oui... mais j'ai froid.»

Suzaku prit une couverture non loin du lit et enveloppa le corps frêle de Lelouch, en espérant que le bout de tissu pourrait réchauffer son compagnon.

« Merci

_Je t'en prie.

_Est-ce que tout le monde est...

_Il y a quelques blessés mais aucun mort n'est à déplorer. La jeune femme que tu as sauvée et son bébé sont aussi sains et saufs.

_Je vois... tant mieux. Mais à cause de moi, tu…

_Chuut. Ne dis rien Lulu. Je t'en prie. » Suzaku embrassa son compagnon, essuyant les larmes de ce dernier. « Je donnais tout ce que j'ai pour te garder dans ma vie. Tout. »

Lelouch rougit puis sourit tendrement à son amant et entremêla sa main à la sienne avant de s'endormir.

« Ne lâche pas ma main.

_Jamais. » Fît-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de ce dernier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lelouch se réveilla. Suzaku était encore près de lui, sa main entremêler à la sienne, endormi. C'était une sensation de déjà vu mais cette fois, le geste était des plus a propos. Le prince se réveilla doucement et regarda son vis-à-vis avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

« Comment tu te sens ?

_Je ne sens pas mon corps. Il est encore endolori. Et je suis fatigué »

Tandis que les deux amoureux parlaient, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Lloyd ainsi que sur Xing-Xe. Tous deux s'approchèrent de Lelouch. Tandis que Lloyd vérifiait l'état du jeune homme, le conseiller demanda à ce dernier de raconter sa version de l'histoire concernant l'incident, mais également concernant sa relation avec Suzaku Du jour où ils se sont rencontrés au moment où ils sont tombés amoureux, et le fait que ce dernier n'était pas humain. Apparemment lors des nombreuses opérations qu'avaient subis le jeune homme, le cœur de Lelouch s'était arrêté à de nombreuses reprise et ce dernier avait reprit plusieurs fois sa forme originelle de sirène avant de redevenir humain. Xing-Xe écoutait attentivement, se contentant de posés de temps à autres quelques questions et enfin il disposa, les laissant seul avec le médecin.

« Vos signes vitaux sont redevenus correctes. Vous êtes définitivement hors de danger, jeune homme. Les deux princes soupirèrent de soulagement.

_Lloyd, est-ce qu'il peut sortir de la salle des soins dés aujourd'hui ?

_Bien sûr mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dis. Et Lelouch-kun j'aimerais beaucoup à l'avenir prélever quelques échantillons de ton ADN d'homme sirène, pour mes recherches » Acheva t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Dans le courant de la matinée, les deux princes avaient discutés longuement, puis Suzaku aida Lelouch à se lever et s'habiller. Il était autorisé à sortir mais il était encore fragile, bien plus que d'ordinaire. En sortant de la salle Lelouch se tenait à Suzaku, lequel enlaçait délicatement ce dernier pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la chambre Lulu ?

_Suzaku.

_Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je veux aller _là-bas_.

_... Tu es sûr ? Ne te surmène pas. C'est encore trop tôt pour toi pour-

_S'il te plaît.

_... D'accord. Mais ne te force pas »

Sur le chemin, tous les regards étaient rivés sur les deux princes. Une profonde affection se dégageait de ses deux êtres et personne ne semblait s'opposer à leur relation. La plupart des jeunes domestiques avaient les yeux qui pétillaient rien qu'en les voyant ainsi enlacés et certaines avaient même proposées leur aide. Puis ils arrivèrent aux jardins. Lelouch semblait épuisé mais à aucun prix il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Suzaku le soutenait toujours tendrement. Enfin ils arrivèrent à la tour de pierre. Le prince regarda son amant. Il était à bout de force, jamais il ne pourrait monter les escaliers. La seconde qui suivit, Lelouch se retrouva dans les bras de Suzaku, porté par ce dernier.

« Suzaku...!

_On ne va pas avoir le choix. Tiens-toi à moi. »

Le prince monta alors doucement les innombrables marches d'escaliers. Dans ses bras, Lelouch se sentait apaisé. Il écoutait les battements de cœur de son bien-aimé, bercé dans son étreinte. Sa chaleur s'enveloppait. Suzaku arriva finalement à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Il déposa délicatement la frêle silhouette sur le lit et lorsqu'il voulut le lâcher, cela ne fût pas au goût du prince sirène qui s'accrocha d'autant plus au corps sculpté de son compagnon.

« Lelouch

_Ne me laisses pas... S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas. Reste avec moi. »

Voyant le regard suppliant de Lelouch, Suzaku le serra dans ses bras, le prince sirène répondant à l'étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, étroitement enlacés l'un à l'autre. Puis doucement, le prince embrassa le jeune homme. D'abord sur la joue, puis le front pour enfin s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus chastes. Lelouch répondit au baiser, comme si une éternité s'était écoulée depuis le dernier qu'ils avaient échangé. Dans l'étreinte, Lelouch laissa échapper un soupir de douleur ce qui arrêta Suzaku.

« Pardon... je-

_Ça va... Ne t'arrête pas.

_Non Lelouch. Tu es blessé, je ne veux pas aggraver ton état.

_Mais…

_Soit patient, mon amour. Je te promets que je n'irais nulle part. Mais, c'est encore trop tôt pour… »

Lelouch soupira et hocha la tête. C'était sans doute mieux pour le moment. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi lorsque Suzaku se leva.

« Je vais te faire couler un bain.

_Hm, tu as raison. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et Suzaku emmena son compagnon dans la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il préparait la baignoire, prenant garde à ce que la température de l'eau ne soit ni trop chaude ni trop froide, Lelouch se dévêtit devant le miroir. Le long vêtement tomba en silence sur sol et le jeune homme observa son corps blessé. Puis il défît doucement le bandage qui ornait son torse, dévoilant les blessures encore vivaces du prince. Il avait d'innombrables coupures, des hématomes et enfin, une large blessure le long de son abdomen. Lelouch détourna le regard, honteux de l'apparence disgracieuse qui se reflétait dans le miroir, cette apparence qui était désormais la sienne. Puis il sentit des bras l'enlacer tendrement et croisa le regard de son amant dans le reflet. Ses yeux de jade dévoilaient une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, combinée à une infinie tendresse. Lelouch posa timidement sa main sur le bras de son compagnon, appréciant la chaleur de son corps.

« Je t'aime comme tu es, Lelouch.

_Ce n'est pas sous ce jour que je voulais me montrer à toi… mais j'ai tout gâché.

_Non, non tu n'as rien gâché. »

Suzaku aida son compagnon à enjamber la baignoire et plongea doucement son corps dans l'eau. La douleur était encore bien présente et, il fallait l'avouer, assez désagréable. Suzaku sourit en voyant Lelouch grimacé légèrement, sans doute à cause de la douleur, et s'agenouilla près de ce dernier.

« Comment c'est ?

_Pour être honnête, c'est horrible.

_Je m'en doute. Mais ça ne durera pas. » Suzaku embrassa le haut de la tête de Lelouch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lelouch sorti du bain et revêtit un yukata. C'était le seul vêtement qu'il pouvait mettre sans avoir à se contorsionner comme on pourrait le faire avec des vêtements ordinaires. Suzaku alla dans la petite chambre, cherchant des vêtements plus confortable pour Lelouch et vît ce dernier sortir de la salle de bain. Le corps blessé de Lelouch ainsi enveloppé dans le tissu le rendait irrémédiablement attirant. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser tenter. Il resta quelques instants à observer le prince sirène avant de reprendre la parole.

« D'après Lloyd tu dois faire le moins d'effort possible jusqu'à ce que tes os se réparent.

_Cela risque d'être assez long. Je doute que cela se fasse en une semaine

_Je suis certain que je peux trouver un moyen pour t'occuper. » Fît le prince en souriant. « Je pourrais te ramener quelques livres de la bibliothèque et-

_A vrai dire… il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi, Suzaku. » Lelouch s'avança vers le prince et dévêtit l'unique vêtement qu'il portait pour enfin dévoilé son corps. « Mais seulement si tu n'as pas peur de me faire mal… »

_Lelouch je-… je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

_Tout ira bien. » Lelouch prit la main de Suzaku et la posa sur son torse. « S'il te plaît… »

Lelouch embrassa son amant et le fît s'asseoir sur le lit, avant de prendre place sur les cuisses du prince. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus langoureusement. Les mains de Lelouch vinrent s'échouer sur la nuque de Suzaku avant de se perdre dans les cheveux châtaigne. Suzaku savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais la tentation et les caresses de son amant étaient si douces qu'il y succomba. Ses mains explorèrent le dos blessé de son compagnon. Tandis que leurs lèvres se dévoraient mutuellement, la main de Lelouch se faufila sous le pantalon du prince, saisissant son membre avant de le libérer de sa prison de tissu. Il commença quelques mouvements sur celui-ci avant de caresser son propre plaisir tout contre celui de son partenaire.

« Ah… Le-Lelouch… »

Leurs hanches commencèrent à bouger en rythme. Doucement d'abord puis plus vigoureusement, tout en prenant garde à ne pas blesser Lelouch. Après quelques mouvements de reins supplémentaires, les deux garçons jouirent ensemble avant de retomber sur le lit. Suzaku accueilli son compagnon dans ses bras et les deux princes attendirent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle. Les mains du prince enveloppèrent tendrement le corps de Lelouch puis se perdirent dans la chevelure d'ébène.

« Lelouch, tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

_Oui…. S'il te plaît.

_... Dans ce cas, seulement si l'on te prépare bien, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. »

Sur ces mots, Suzaku se releva délicatement et embrassa son amant, toujours enlacé à ce dernier. Puis Lelouch lui prit la main pour le guider jusqu'à son entre-jambe afin de posséder l'objet de son désir. Après avoir atteint l'endroit désiré, Suzaku introduit doucement un premier doigt puis un second et débuta des mouvements en ciseaux dans le corps de son bien-aimé. Le corps de Lelouch tremblait mais se détendait petit à petit. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires vinrent achever de le préparer. Suzaku s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon avant de le pénétrer lentement.

« Su… Suzaku. Je… je n'y arrive pas… je ne peux pas… !

_Chuut. Je sais. Essais de te détendre. Tu te contracte beaucoup trop

_Mais je…

_Je te l'ai dis. Nous irons à ton rythme et cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Suzaku était totalement entré. Les mains du prince déambulèrent sur le dos blessé, déposant dénombrable baisers dans le cou d'albâtre. Puis tout doucement il remua les hanches. Cependant c'était encore douloureux pour Lelouch.

« Aah… ! Ah… Su… Attends j'ai…

_Dans ce cas, fais-le de toi-même, Lulu.

_Eh ? »

Suzaku répondit simplement d'un sourire. _De lui-même_ ? C'était pourtant si simple de se laisser guider par son partenaire. Mais s'il voulait aller plus loin sans souffrir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ignorant sa honte, Lelouch commença à remuer ses hanches très doucement. Suzaku l'enlaçait délicatement, accompagnant les hanches dans leurs mouvements. Lelouch avait du mal à respirer et trouva finalement de l'air entre les lèvres de son amant. Les deux amants s'arrêtèrent quelques instants avant de bouger en rythme, enlacé l'un à l'autre. Au fur et à mesure, les mouvements de Suzaku prirent le dessus sur ceux de Lelouch, tout en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser, l'embrassant toujours plus langoureusement avant la jouissance.

Épuisé, Lelouch se laissa aller dans les bras de son prince. Ce dernier termina de se dévêtir et enveloppa son amant dans les draps.

« Lelouch, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ? Demanda Suzaku inquiet.

_Non… je vais bien… »

Sur ces mots, Suzaku déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Lelouch avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin, Lelouch s'éveilla doucement. Il était seul dans le lit. Suzaku était déjà réveillé mais pas depuis très longtemps. Sa place était encore chaude. Le prince sirène se releva péniblement avant de se rallonger, tant la douleur était encore présente dans son corps. Il entendit l'eau couler. Suzaku devait être dans la salle de bain. Il caressa délicatement les draps et se tourna sur le côté gauche du lit, face à la porte et en direction de la pièce d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Suzaku le rejoignit et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Comment tu te sens ?

_Je me sens lourd... Répondit-il avec un léger sourire

_J'y suis… allé trop fort ? » Demanda Suzaku inquiet

Lelouch se glissa près de son compagnon et enlaça sa taille, embrassant sa peau dorée.

« Pas du tout. »

Appréciant le geste de Lelouch, les deux princes entendirent soudain un léger bruit provenant de la porte. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était en train de donner des coups de griffes dans le bois. Suzaku se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir sur une petite boule de poil grise qui se rua vers Lelouch et se blottit tout contre lui, en ronronnant.

« Arthur ? Comment tu as fais pour nous trouver ? » Fît Suzaku étonné, un sourire aux lèvres. « En tout cas il t'aime beaucoup. Il est venu tout de suite vers toi.

_Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Répondit Lelouch tout en caressant la pelote grise tout contre lui.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es né pour être aimé, mon prince. De tout à chacun ». Acheva t-il en l'embrassant.

Cette scène lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il aimait Lelouch, éperdument. C'était sa seule vérité. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il devait le lui prouver, au-delà de l'acte charnel. A partir de cet instant, Suzaku se jura de trouver une preuve véritable de son amour pour le prince sirène.

Une preuve qui viendrait du plus profond de son cœur.


	11. Epilogue : Je le veux

-Epilogue: Je le veux-

Le lendemain matin, Suzaku se réveilla de nouveau aux aurores. Ses orbes de jades n'attendirent pas longtemps pour porter leur attention sur Lelouch, qui lui était toujours endormi. Il découvrit également Arthur, blottit contre son compagnon. Voulant profiter lui aussi de ce moment avec Lelouch, Suzaku l'enlaça tendrement, en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Non il était trop beau, trop parfait en cet instant pour être réveillé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsque le prince entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à sa porte. Intrigué, Suzaku se leva et alla ouvrit la porte à son mystérieux visiteur. C'était un soldat. Il bégaya en voyant le prince face à lui.

« V-Votre majesté, je-je m'excuse de vous déranger mais votre père, le roi, vous fait demandé.

_Il me demande _maintenant_ ?

_Oui sire, il souhaite vous parler de quelques affaires urgentes. »

Suzaku soupira. Il aurait préféré rester avec Lelouch. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer un ordre de son père. D'autant plus qu'il pensait savoir de quelle affaire il s'agissait. Sortant de son moment de réflexion, le prince se prépara et sortit de la chambre, guider par le soldat. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Le roi les y attendait, avec Shirley à ses côtés. Durant les premières minutes de l'audience, Suzaku avait parlé à son père et renoncé à ses vœux, tout comme Shirley. Le roi avait demandé quelques explications concernant le mariage mais Suzaku resta sourd à la demande du souverain et fît également taire l'existence de sa liaison avec Lelouch, pour le moment.

« Père, j'imagine que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait demander.

_En effet. J'ai une mission diplomatique à te confier : je souhaiterais t'envoyer comme émissaire afin de négocier des contrats avec le pays voisin. A défaut d'un mariage arrangé entre nos deux nations il est d'usage de recourir à d'autres méthodes.

_Mais cela risque de prendre plusieurs jours, compte tenu du voyage et du temps de négociation. Je ne peux pas laisser Lelouch seul aussi longtemps! »

Suzaku se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il en avait trop dit.

« Suzaku. J'ignore la nature exacte de votre relation. Mais étant donné qu'il fut gravement blessé dernièrement, et au vu de ses nombreuses qualités, je peux comprendre ton inquiétude. Toutefois, sois rassuré, il sera traité avec la plus grande attention.

_Pouvez-vous m'assurer qu'il ne manquera de rien en mon absence ? »

Le roi hocha simplement la tête. Suzaku avait déjà offensé plus que nécessaire sa majesté en refusant le mariage. Cette fois il n'avait plus le droit à aucun écart de conduite.

« Quand la mission doit-elle commencer ?

_D'ici quelques jours au plus, le temps de prévenir le royaume voisin de ton arrivée. »

Sur ces mots, Suzaku s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne savait comment annoncer la nouvelle à Lelouch. Au même moment, l'intéressé se réveilla. Le prince le regarda et ne pû s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage matinal de son compagnon.

« Je t'ai entendu partir tout à l'heure. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas » Suzaku se tût quelques instants. « J'ai... J'ai finalement renoncé à mes vœux avec Shirley. Mais en contre parti, le roi m'envoi en mission dans le pays voisin. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix.

_...combien de temps doit-elle durer ?

_Je l'ignore, Lulu. Le départ est prévu dans quelques jours.

_Dans ce cas, j'ai encore le temps de profiter de toi ». Acheva le prince sirène. Ce dernier se leva et posa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Suzaku.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Lelouch était en convalescence. Ses blessures avaient pour la plupart cicatrisées mais le jeune prince était encore fragile. Il ne sortait que très de peu des enceintes du palais et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était en compagnie de son âme-sœur. Cela allait être dur pour lui de le laisser aussi longtemps seul.

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant sa prochaine mission pour trouver la preuve de son amour pour Lelouch. Après son entretien avec le roi, Suzaku et Lelouch étaient retournés dans la tour. Ce dernier se remettait doucement mais encore difficilement de ses blessures. Dans la soirée, le prince alla se rincer le visage dans la salle de bain. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselant le long de sa peau mate, le regard de jade observa son reflet dans le miroir. Celui-ci se posa sur le collier qui se balançait délicatement autour de son cou. Un bijou ? Non. Il fallait quelque chose de plus concret, de plus véritable, quelque chose qui symboliserait leur couple. Mais aucune idée ne venait au prince. Le temps commençait à manquer. Dans la nuit, Suzaku ne trouva guère le sommeil et retourna au palais, déambulant dans les somptueux couloirs pour arriver à la salle de bal. Il s'approcha alors du piano, toujours en quête d'idées. Il joua quelques notes avant de retourner précipitamment dans sa chambre. Il avait trouvé la réponse, la véritable preuve de son amour pour Lelouch.

Le lendemain dés l'aube, le prince se rendit en ville seul, laissant son compagnon dormir paisiblement. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis l'instant où il a rencontré Lelouch en fait. La ville était encore endormie, les quelques commerçants commençaient tout juste à ouvrir leur boutique, saluant l'un après le prince sur son passage. Suzaku se dirigea vers une petite boutique de joaillerie. L'intérieur était des plus sublimes. Des bijoux, des montres et bien d'autres objets divers et mécaniques ornaient les nombreuses étagères de la boutique. Suzaku espérait que sa requête puisse être acceptée. Observant les divers objets de la boutique, le prince entendit une voix familière depuis l'atelier.

« Suzaku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir. Fît un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu et au grand sourire.

_Bonjour Rivalz. Désolé j'ai eu quelques imprévus ces derniers temps.

_Un imprévu ? Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé en ville il y a quelques jours ?

_Entre autre ». Le prince se mît à rougir et s'approcha du comptoir. « En fait, j'aurais un service à te demander.

_Je t'écoute. Après tout je ne peux rien refuser au prince. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Suza ?

_J'aimerais que tu fabrique ceci pour moi »

Suzaku donna un papier avec la fameuse requête. Le joaillier détailla la demande, le temps de fabrication, les matériaux qui seront nécessaires. Contrairement à son apparence de trublion, Rivalz était l'un des artisans les plus connus et les plus talentueux du Royaume. Suzaku l'avait rencontré par hasard lors de l'une de ses nombreuses promenades et s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec le jeune homme. Le prince aimait le caractère jovial de Rivalz. Après une étude approfondie de la demande, ce dernier regarda Suzaku.

« C'est une grosse demande, Suzaku. Cela risque de prendre du temps.

_Je sais, j'en ai conscience. Mais c'est… important pour moi. Je dois partir d'ici quelques jours en mission et j'aimerais qu'elle soit terminée le jour de mon retour. Si cela est possible.

_Oh. Serait-ce un présent pour une _certaine_ personne ? Fît Rivalz avec un sourire taquin.

_Oui.

_Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas déçu. Ce sera mon chef d'œuvre et le plus somptueux des présents ! »

Sur ces mots, le joaillier laissa partir le prince et se mît immédiatement à l'œuvre.

 _ **Note aux lecteurs:**_ _**A partir de ce paragraphe, écoutez l'extrait suivant " Roméo x Juliet - Kimi No Iru Sekai" durant la suite de votre lecture~**_

Le jour du départ était venu. Le voyage devait se faire par la voie des mers, à bord du Lancelot. L'équipage était fin près et terminait de charger les divers provisions et bagages dans les cales. Gino était également du voyage. Suzaku se trouvait au pied du navire. Il se tourna vers Lelouch et caressa délicatement son visage.

« Je reviens le plus vite possible. Je te le promets.

_Suzaku! On ne va pas tarder à lever l'ancre! S'écria Gino

_J'arrive ! Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes

_Avant de partir, m'accordera-tu un dernier baiser ? »

Suzaku se retourna et n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'exaucer son amant. Le baiser était plein de passion et l'éloignement futur ne faisait qu'accentuer la fougue de celui-ci. Suzaku n'avait pas eu l'intention de garder leur relation secrète plus longtemps. Les choses se devaient d'être claires. Après ça, le prince embarqua à bord du vaisseau, murmurant un "Je t'aime" à son compagnon, ce à quoi Lelouch répondit "Reviens-moi vite".

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Suzaku était parti maintenant. Mais ce dernier avait prit soin de faire en sorte que son prince de s'ennuie pas en son absence et surtout qu'il puisse ne manquer de rien. Le jour de son départ, Lelouch avait découvert une pile de livre dans leur chambre. Des ouvrages qui lui étaient destinés. Il eût un sourire amusé lorsqu'il découvrit les titres des différents livres. Il les avait dévorés en quelques jours. Il n'en restait plus qu'un et celui là seul attira son attention: " _Roméo et Juliette_ ". Cette tragique histoire était connue même au fond des océans. Pourtant Lelouch se laissa tenter et débuta sa lecture.

Les heures passèrent et Lelouch était plongé dans son histoire, vivant celle-ci auprès des deux amants tristement célèbres de Shakespeare.

 _"Ô Roméo, Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ! Renie ton père et refuse ton nom, ou, si tu ne veux pas, fais-moi simplement vœu d'amour. Et je cesserai d'être une Capulet."_

Dans sa lecture, Lelouch cru entendre un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. _Une coïncidence ?_ Songeant que cela était sans importance, il reprit le fil des tirades.

 _"C'est ce nom seul qui est mon ennemi. Tu es toi, tu n'es pas un Montaigu. Ni ta main, ni ta voix, ni ton visage, ni rien d'autre en ton corps et ton être d'homme. Roméo défais-toi de ton nom, qui n'est rien de ton être, et en échange, prends-moi tout entière !"_

Puis un second bruit survint. Plus proche cette fois-ci. Intrigué Lelouch se leva et alla jusqu'au balcon de la tour. Et comme décrit dans son livre, Roméo, ou plus exactement Suzaku, était au pied de l'édifice, attendant que son bien-aimé lui réponde.

« Tu es revenu.

_Oui, j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté directement ?

_Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je rêvais de faire depuis longtemps. » Acheva le prince avec un sourire malicieux.

Sur ces mots, ce dernier se recula et l'instant d'après, se jeta sur l'édifice. Suzaku débuta alors son ascension sur la tour de pierre, grimpant agilement et triomphant vers l'élu de son cœur. Même si la situation pouvait s'avérer dangereuse, Lelouch ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait résister au côté éternel romantique de son prince et c'est en réponse à cette pensée qu'il lui tendit la main, l'aidant dans son ascension. Le prince la saisit et arriva à hauteur de son amant pour l'embrasser. Dans l'étreinte, Lelouch attira Suzaku à lui et l'entraîna dans la chambre avant de le surplomber de sa fine silhouette. Les deux amants entamèrent un nouveau baiser, plus doux mais aussi plus langoureux.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué

_Toi aussi Suzaku. »

Les deux princes restèrent quelques instants enlacés l'un à l'autre, appréciant la chaleur de l'être aimé. Suzaku passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il défit son étreinte, une chaîne en or, décorée d'une rose en ivoire, ornait désormais le cou du prince sirène.

« Suza...

_Chuut. Attends. »

Le prince sortit alors de sa poche un petit coffret en or orné d'une améthyste. Tout autour de l'objet étaient gravées des roses et des iris entremêlés. Suzaku prit délicatement la rose pendentif et actionna un mécanisme. Il tourna la rose par 4 fois lorsqu'une mélodie se mît à retentir. **(My Hearts Will Go On - Music Box)** Une mélodie qui n'était pas étrangère à Lelouch. C'était leur chanson. Envoûter par cet air, Lelouch observa de plus près la boîte à musique. En son cœur tournaient deux silhouettes enlacées: l'une était humaine et l'autre une sirène.

« Suzaku... c'est...

-C'est ma preuve Lelouch.

-« Ta » preuve ?

-Oui, la preuve de mon amour pour toi. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux améthyste. Il n'aurait pu espérer une plus belle preuve d'amour de la part de son amant. Il essuya les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues blanches avant d'embrasser de nouveau Suzaku, reposant ensuite sa tête sur le torse musclé du prince. Les deux garçons restèrent étroitement enlacés sur le sol de la chambre.

« Dans ce cas, moi aussi je trouverais une preuve.

-Ta présence seule me suffit. Continua Suzaku, sa main perdue dans les cheveux d'ébène

-... »

Le lendemain, Lelouch se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Suzaku dormait toujours paisiblement auprès de lui. Il caressa ses cheveux en bataille, un petit rituel qu'il aimait faire chaque fois qu'il le voyait dormir, et sortit de la chambre, emportant avec lui sa boîte à musique. Il était encore tôt au château. Seuls les domestiques étaient à l'œuvre, mais le reste de la bâtisse dormait encore. Le prince sirène se dirigea hors des enceintes du palais, sur le bord de la plage. Il attendit. Longuement, bercé par la mélodie du coffret. Il se devait de rendre l'affection de Suzaku, il ne pouvait se contenter d'être seulement près de lui. Puis il vît de longs cheveux roses sortir de l'eau pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Euphie.

-J'ai fais aussi vite que possible.

-Excuses-moi de te faire venir jusqu'ici mais je ne peux pas revenir à ma forme de sirène pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Disons que j'ai eu... un léger accident il y a peu. Je commence tout juste à m'en remettre. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Je t'écoute. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider dis le moi.

-J'aimerais que tu retrouve _tu sais quoi_ pour moi.

-Est-ce que tu parles de...

-Oui.

-C'est le trésor le plus précieux de l'océan, Lelouch. Tu sais ce que cela implique. Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

-...Oui. »

Euphie caressa tendrement la joue de son demi-frère. Il était sérieux. Il le voulait réellement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partie en quête du mystérieux objet tant convoité. Lelouch attendit longuement, espérant que sa demi-sœur parvienne à le trouver. Il le fallait. Quelques heures plus tard cette dernière revint auprès de Lelouch. Elle l'avait trouvé. Le prince sirène prit l'objet avec lui et s'en alla jusqu'en ville. Celui-ci entra dans la joaillerie, émerveillé par la décoration de la boutique.

« Puis-je vous aider ? Fît le joaillier

-Oui. J'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez façonner des bijoux à partir d'une pierre précieuse

-Tout dépend de la pierre mais oui c'est faisable. Rien ne me résiste ! Fît Rivalz tout fier.

-Cette pierre-ci... conviendrait-elle ? »

Le joaillier prit l'objet dans ses mains. C'était une pierre très rare, d'un bleu profond comme les profondeurs de l'océan.

« C'est une pierre extrêmement rare.

-Vous pensez pouvoir la façonner de cette manière ? »

Le jeune homme expliqua sa demande. Rivalz écouta attentivement, tout en prenant des notes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vît un magnifique collier en or avec une rose en ivoire. Ce dernier se mît à sourire.

« Ce collier vous sied.

-Oh... merci.

-La personne qui vous la offert doit véritablement tenir à vous. »

Lelouch ne pouvait que rougir. C'est bien pour ça qu'il voulait lui offrir un présent en retour. D'après Rivalz, la demande devrait être prête pour ce soir même.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Suzaku retourna à la tour. Ce dernier entra, passant y trouver son amant.

« Lelouch, il faut que je te... ? »

Mais il ne trouva nulle trace du prince sirène. Cependant, il découvrit une lettre sur les draps, qui lui était destiné. Elle était de la main de Lelouch. Le jeune homme lui donnait rendez-vous sous le Belvédère du palais. Il se trouvait dans une petite clairière plus éloignée des autres jardins. Ils seraient seuls...

 _ **Note aux lecteurs:**_ _**A partir de ce paragraphe, écoutez l'extrait suivant "**_

 _ ** **Shokugeki no Soma - Song of Hope**** " durant la suite de votre lecture~_

Lorsque minuit retenti enfin, Suzaku enfila sa cape et parti au lieu du rendez-vous, veillant à ce que personne ne le suive. Pourquoi Lelouch voulait-il le voir si tard ? Et pourquoi là-bas ? Pourquoi pas dans leur tour ? Le prince n'allait toutefois pas tardé à connaître la réponse à ses diverses questions. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche à travers les luxuriants jardins, Suzaku arriva au lieu du rendez-vous. Un majestueux kiosque blanc orné de glycine violette se présentait sous les éclats de la lune. Le regard du prince se porta ensuite sur la fine silhouette se trouvant sous le kiosque. Un long et léger voile blanc recouvrait les cheveux d'ébènes. Le jeune homme avait le regard tourné vers l'astre lunaire. Enfin, il daigna tourner ses yeux améthyste vers le prince. Suzaku rougit en croisant ses orbes violets.

« Lelouch... tu es...

-Approche. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta et rejoignit son amant sous le kiosque. Lelouch prit la main du prince et enfila quelque chose à son doigt. C'était une bague. Une bague sertie d'un diamant en forme de rose.

« Tu as sans doute entendu parler du diamant appelé « Cœur de l'océan », n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est l'un des diamants les plus précieux qui existe dans ce monde. Il avait sombré il y a longtemps en même temps que le Titanic, et n'avait jamais été retrouvé malgré les innombrables recherches. Attends, tu veux dire que cette pierre c'est...

-Oui. Il est le trésor le plus précieux de notre royaume, et des océans.

-Lulu...

-C'est ma preuve. Et maintenant nous sommes véritablement liés l'un à l'autre. » Acheva t-il en dévoilant l'anneau d'or à son doigt, orné du même diamant mais cette fois-ci en forme d'iris.

Touché par le geste de Lelouch, Suzaku le prit fougueusement dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant tomber le voile du prince sirène avant de partir à l'assaut du corps de l'autre. Ce dernier répondit avec autant d'ardeur à l'étreinte avant de se laisser sombrer dans les bras et la passion de son partenaire.

La lune était maintenant bien haute dans le ciel. Sous le kiosque, deux princes que tout semblait séparer se prouvaient charnellement leur amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre, un unique tissu couvrant leur corps en sueur. Dans une ultime étreinte les deux amants entremêlèrent leurs doigts, formant ainsi un bouquet de rose et d'iris.

End

* * *

Voilà~ J'espère que cette histoire et sa conclusion vous a plu ^-^Moi en tout cas, elle me plaît bien x) Je voulais absolument ajouter le détail des fleurs parce que je trouve qu'elles représentent bien leurs personnages respectifs, pas vous ? =3

En tout cas, je remercie les quelques personnes ayant lu cette fanfiction, ainsi que celles ayant postés une review (ça fait super plaisiiiiiiir TT0TT !) et j'espère vous revoir dans une autre histoire! Nyu!


End file.
